


It's Fine (HP Linny AU)

by jay_spacebi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Ginny Weasley, Bisexual Harry Potter, F/F, Gay Character, Gay Draco Malfoy, Pansexual Character, Pansexual Luna Lovegood, Transgender Ron Weasley, linny - Freeform, still don’t know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 20,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jay_spacebi/pseuds/jay_spacebi
Summary: Ginny. She is confused about her feelings for her best friend, especially as her parents are very homophobic. She is confused about if the blonde likes her back, but is scared of ruining the friendship.Luna. With her parents both dead Luna was stuck at Hogwarts for three months, dealing with bullies and other things. Ginny's mom lets her come stay with them, but Luna begins to catch feelings for the redhead.Both girls are scared from battle, emotionally and physically, not all of the scares are from battle. Ginny confines in Hermione, but Luna has no one to talk to anymore, she can't share her feeling for Ginny, Ginny's straight!Right?I will add triggers in the beginning of each chapter if they are needed!Ships:Linny, Drarry, Romione, mentions of Wolfstar.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> originally from my wattpad account: https://www.wattpad.com/user/bisexual-in-space

Hello, this is Harry Potter after the Battle of Hogwarts AU. The AU and any information are as follows! I will add triggers in the beginning of the chapter if there are any. My goal for this fanfic is 20 somewhat long chapters! Updates will be every Wednesday or Thursday!

-It is the year after the Battle of Hogwarts, and students had to retake their last year, without the tests at the end.  
-Neville is in the 6th year because I want him to be.  
-Fread, Dobby, Sirius Lupin and Tonks are still alive, but Bill, and Charlie died in front of Ginny, Luna's dad dying as she watches as well. Draco's mum and dad also died and Teddy was never conceived.  
-The Weasly's are homophobic unknowing that two of thier kids are LGBTQ+ (Fred and Groege are supportive but Percy is not)  
-Luna is staying with the Weasleys after her dad died, sharing a room with Ginny. And Hermoine with Ron for the summer (they are dating).  
-Harry and Draco made up after the war when Draco admits to being forced into helping Voldemort and they are dating. They live in Grimmauld Place with Lupin, Tonks and Sirius.  
-Lupin has a pill made so he now only gets sharp teeth and an unusual appetite when he would usually turn into a full werewolf.  
-Harry and Ginny never dated and Lupin and Tonks never got married as Lupin is married to Sirius  
-Luna was still taken and tortured by the Death Eaters, and Ginny still was bullied at Hogwarts by the Carrows. Luna is still bullied because she is "unusual" so Luna has changed to become slightly more "normal".  
-Students have small music players. No screen or phone though, just the music.  
-Also Ginny and Luna have never dated anyone before.  
-I'm not going to write any Quidditch stuff because I don't want to.

Ginny-Bisexual/Demisexual  
Luna-Pansexual (Leans to female)  
Ron-Transgender FTM  
Hermione-Asexual  
Harry-Bisexual  
Draco-Gay  
Tonks-Lesbian  
Sirius-Gay  
Lupin-Biromantic/Asexual  
Neville-Ace/Aro and Non-binary

Ships Included  
Linny  
Ronmione  
Drarry


	2. Ginny

Chapter One, Ginny.

Ginny sat on top of the stairs outside her bedroom breathing heavily. She rarely expressed her emotions in front of people, and-not wanting to wake Luna as it was 3 in the morning, she sat on top of the stairs. As she sat, Ginny thought about what had happened the day before. She had asked her mum what being bisexual was after seeing it in a Muggle news paper about an person called Halsey. Ginny had listened to her music and enjoyed it. She told Luna and Luna had agreed with her. They choose to not tell anyone about the music after what Mrs. Weasley had said yesterday.

"Ugh, those people. They think it is ok to date the same gender as you or you can change your gender as you wish. Ginny darling, those Muggles are not natural and some witches and wizards are like that. They are not normal people."

Despite trusting and loving her mother, Ginny disagreed with her mother on this opinion, knowing that her close friends Neville, Harry, Draco, and even Hermione identified with this LGBTQ+ thing. She had never asked what their sexualities meant as it had no bother to her, they are just people. Although she knew that her brother Ron, used to be a girl, but now does not like to be treated like or called a girl. So he used the name Ron instead of the one her mother, father, and Percy use. They think "Ron" is a nickname but let him cut his hair short after he said it was annoying while playing Quidditch. Fred and George also use he/him and Ron when referring to him but they all had to pretend to agree with them, even Luna and Hermione.  
Ginny liked having them around, she and Luna had met in the first year on the train when her brothers, Harry, and Hermione did not want to sit with her. She had seen some older boys bullying a girl in the section who was sitting alone, so when they left she sat down and they began talking. Ginny respected Luna as she was a smart talented girl. She was extremely good at Charms and Transfiguration, where Ginny was better with Defence Against the Dark Arts, and Potions. Her thoughts slipped back to her mother's rude words and she sobbed.

How could she say something like that? They are people just like us, she loves Ron-but does not know. Hermoine has not even talked about it! Why would she be so rude?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this looks so much longer on my phone/in google docs, holy shit-


	3. Hermione

Chapter Two, Hermione.

Hermione was a soft sleeper, so just the quietest noise from another person would wake her up. It had to be a human noise though, creeks and wind did not wake her. She normally wore headphones with music while she slept but had passed out on the bed next to Ron faster than usual. As she was asexual, she did not feel sexual attraction towards anyone and never felt comfortable sharing bed with anyone, that had nothing to do with her sexualitiy, she just disliked it.  
She woke to a sobbing noise and realized Ron had forgotten to shut the door when he came to bed so, after checking the clock and Ron to see if he was the one who sobbed, her curiosity got the better of her, slowly walking out and looking for the person who made the noise, she barely had to look, as she saw across the stairs Ginny sitting with her knees pressed on her chest and her head down, quietly crying. It was quiet enough that it would not go through any doors and that all the Weasleys and Luna slept through most noises, but she had heard it. She stopped, surprised as although knowing Ginny since she was 12 and the two of them being close friends, she had never seen her cry. Hermione walked over to her and, without thinking, hugged the crying girl. She felt Ginny tense and then slowly calm in her arms and turned to hug her back.  
"Th-thank you, Hermione. I'm sorry if I woke you up."  
"It's okay Gin. If you're comfortable telling, why were you crying at 3AM?"  
"I don't really know. I woke up and was upset, so I came out here to not wake Luna and I just started crying. I was just thinking about what happened yesterday I guess."  
"Oh, that. Well, I can guess based on your relationship with Ron, that you fully accept him as your brother and are okay with the community?"  
"Yes, he is my brother and I love him a lot. This is probably one of the few things I disagree with my mum about."  
"I understand. I don't mean to sound rude, but I'm glad my parents are accepting of me being ace."  
"Ace?" Ginny had a confused look as Hermoine relized she had most likely never heard she shorthand term or asexual before.  
"Oh, it's the short version of asexual, and basically I dont feel any sexual attraction to anyone. It's different from aro or arosexual where that is the lack of romantic attraction. So people who are Aro/Ace will never be in a romantic relationship or ever have any sexual feelings towards anyone. Ace people will still feel platonic or romantic love, as I feel a platonic love towards you and a romantic love towards Ron. Sorry if that was a lot."  
"Oh no, I was actually wondering what the different letters ment. I know gay is a male who loved males, and a lesbian is a woman loving woman, and I know what transgender is."  
"Would you like me to explain some others including pan, bi, demi, poly, polyamorus and non-bianary? It's not everything as I don't know everything but they are the ones I know and can explain."  
"You would do that? And isn't it late?"  
Hermione laughed softly, "Yes of course, if it would help you feel better, and we don't leave for Hogwarts for two days, counting today."  
"Yes, please I like listening to you talk, you explain things much better than the professors."  
"Thank you Ginny. So bisexual, or bi, is a person who feels attraction to two genders, if you also identify with ace to something, it would mean just no sex in the relationship. Pan short for pansexual is a person who feels attraction to all genders. Demi or demisexual is when you only feel a sexual or romantic attraction when you are close with the person. Poly or polysexual is slightly more confusing. You feel attraction to multiple genders, not all but not only two. Polyamorus/polyamory is when you have more than one partner you can also be bi, pan or any other sexuality in that relationship. You just have one girlfriend and a boyfriend or a boyfriend and a non-genders partner or some other pairing. But everyone is okay with multiple partners. Make sense so far?"  
"Yes, but I have one question, can you be bi, demi, and ace? Or pan and demi?"  
"Yes, to both of the questions! Non-binary is when you are nither male nor female, you are outside the gender binary and most enby people use they/them pronouns."  
"Wait, Hermione, I thought that they/them was plural?"  
"It can be plural or for a gender-nonconforming person. That is all of the ones I can explain simply. But it's almost 3:30 in the morning and we need to sleep, okay?"  
"Okay thank you for explaining again."  
"Anytime, sleep well and you can get me whenever you need."  
"You too, goodnight, Hermione."  
"Goodnight, Ginny."


	4. Luna

Chapter Three, Luna. TW-Suicidal thoughts.

Luna woke up extremely early for any 16 year old, but she likes being up before anyone else. The clock on Ginny's wall reads 5:45, Luna gets out of the bed she has been sleeping in, quietly walks to the bathroom, and gets ready for the day. Then she walks back to Ginny's room and sits back down. She is just alone with her thoughts and the sleeping redhead next to her. Luna picks up her sketchbook from the table next to her and begins doodling. Soon her art begins to resemble a face so she adds more detail and begins to draw a portrait of Ginny.

Wow, Ginny is really pretty.  
Wait no, Luna stop. She is your best friend, with homophobic parents and she is absolutly straight! You are NOT going to fall for her!  
All I thought was that she was cute-pretty! I'm not falling for her! Besides there is no way she feels the same if I did like her!  
Also I'm straight! Why would I like her in the first place?! That's not something I would do.

"Ugghhhhhh"  
Luna finishes her sketch and outline so she begins coloring, by the time she is finished with most of it aside from the parts that need shading, it's 6:54 and knowing everyone would be up by seven or eight, she quickly begins shading in her portrait.  
"Luna? When did you get up?"  
"Oh! Hello Ginny, umm about 5:45-"  
"What?! That's so early, how are you even remotely awake then?"  
"I-I don't really know. It must have been the Gnomes making noise or the sun awakening. You are also up early? Are you okay?"  
As she said this Ginny's shoulders tensed and she looked nervous, Luna immediately thinks she did something wrong and quickly apologies.  
"Oh, I'm sorry! You don't have to answer that, I didn't mean to be rude, sorry, sorry!"  
Ginny reaches over the gap between the beds and grips Luna's small hands.  
"It's fine. You were curious, and I can't fault you for that. I was just up late talking to Hermione about yesterday, nothing that bad."  
"Oh, yeah. Yesterday was... unusual? I guess that would be the word."  
"Yes, I guess it would be. Well, Luna, I'm going to get ready before my brothers wake up and I'm last to get dressed. See you in a few minutes."  
"See you..."  
She trailed off and Luna's eyes fall back to her drawing. If she hurries she can finish before Ginny comes back, there is less than five minutes of work left. She finishes the eyes as Ginny is walking back in, dressed in a maroon sweater that Mrs. Weasley must have made and black leggings.  
"Um, I made this for you." Luna tentatively hands Ginny the drawing as she sits down on her bed.  
"Luna this is incredible!! Thank you so much! Wow, how have I never seen you draw before?!"  
"I don't normally draw in front of people and my dad was the person who taught me, I haven't really drawn since he...." She sniffed and Ginny quickly wraps her arms around the crying girl. Neither girl says anything as now Ginny is crying. Luna knows something happened to her during the school year, but she has no idea what. Ginny refused to talk about it, where Luna couldn't without tearing up. Her first two weeks at the Weasleys she would wake up crying, yelling, and Ginny would help her calm down, almost as though she was already awake.  
Before the Weasleys let her stay with them, she spent three months at Hogwarts with the other students who lost parents, Ginny and her brothers came to help after they had fixed their house and when Ginny say Luna sitting on the sleeping back with nothing, she practically begged her mother to let Luna come stay with them. She said she would do extra chores, anything. But when her mother saw how desperate she was to get her friend out of there it may have been Hogwarts but it did not feel like a home. At least not yet. With all the sadness still hanging over the place like a shroud, Mrs. Weasley wanted to help Luna almost as much as Ginny did. Despite being with kids who also lost their parents and family, Luna was relentlessly bullied for her panic attacks and hobbies, but unlike the school year, she had no one to help defend her. She had no motivation to do anything and would often skip meals to avoid the others, preferring to sit in a windowsill alone with her thoughts.

"Luna, dear come down from the window, you'll get hurt if you fall."  
"Sorry Madam Pomfrey, I never thought about getting hurt or not."  
"It's ok, I don't want another student hurt or dead. I do hope you understand."

Dead. Would that just solve the bullying, if she was dead, they can't bother her. No one here cares about her anyway.  
No. She pushed away the thoughts knowing that they would just come back, they always did, causing her to do things. STOP IT. Luna-now.

"Yes. I'll find a different place to sit, closer to the ground, but away from the nargles."

"Ginny? Luna? It's Hermoine, we have to go eat breakfast, but we don't have to do chores today? So I was thinking we could all just hang out?"  
"Yes," Ginny's voice cleared and she stood, wiping tears. "Yeah, that would be fine with me, Luna?"  
"Brilliant."


	5. Hermione

Chapter Four, Hermione. Time Skip-Ginny's room, after breakfast.

Hermoine sat across from the two younger girls, all of them quiet. She did not know what had happened this morning, but had heard crying and had waited to come in.  
"Are you guys okay?"  
Luna made eye contact with her and shrugged, "I dunno, I'm excited to go back to Hogwarts but I'm scared."  
"Luna, I swear to god, if anyone tries to hurt you this year, in any way. I will curse them so much they cannot move."  
She must have looked puzzled, as Luna explains that people would bully her for what she likes and how she acts.  
"I'm not one to condone violence, but I'm with Ginny on this one, they will regret it."  
"Thanks guys. I also was thinking maybe, even though boys are gross, maybe we can get Fred, George, and Ron to play Truth or Dare? I haven't played in a few years!"  
"Yes!! That would be awesome! I'll go grab them!"  
As Ginny runs out of the room, Hermione looks at Luna, "Hey, just so you know, you can always talk to me if you need, I know Ginny is normally the one that helps but-"  
"RON!! You are so slow!!! Hurry up!!!"  
"Thanks Hermione, it means a lot."  
The others run in and everyone sits in a circle. Ron says he would like to go first and so the game begins.  
"Hmmmmm, Hermione, truth or dare?!"  
"Ah, you had to pick me? Dare."  
"I dare you to do a handstand for as long as possible."  
"Oh my god Ronald."  
Hermione kicks up into a perfect handstand as Ron looks completely shocked.  
"Hermione," Ginny says trying to keep a straight face, "You forgot to tuck in your shirt."  
The room erupts in laughter as Hermione goes as red as the Weasleys hair, and quickly sits down.  
"Crap! Ginny, truth or Dare?"  
"Ummmm truth!"  
"Who do you think is cuter, Hannah Abbot or Luna?"  
"I- uhh probably Luna."  
Luna goes red as Ron and Fred laugh, George looks quickly between Luna and Ginny before winking at Luna and hushing his brothers.  
"Ginny you have to go now."  
"Right, thanks Hermione. Ron, truth or dare?"  
"Dare"  
"Go get five cookies from downstairs, Hermione goes with him to make sure he doesn't eat any."  
"Um, okay, let's go Ron."  
The two quickly run downstairs and Ron looks to Hermione with a worried glance, "Hey, you were up later than usual, what happened?"  
"Oh, I was talking to Ginny late. Nothing bad."  
"What about?"  
"Umm girl stuff?"  
"Okay, you're not going to tell me, let's grab these before Ginny kills me for taking too long."  
"Okay Ron and I got the cookies, now what?"  
Ginny takes the cookies, hands one to Luna, Fred, George and Hermione keeping one for herself and says smugly, "Now we all got cookies but not you. Better luck next time."  
"Why you little-"  
"Okay!" Luna interrupts "Ron, just go."  
They keep playing, Ginny has to do push ups, Luna balances on a cauldron, Fred jumps over George, Hermione confesses her first crush (Harry) George tries to kiss Luna on the cheek, which makes Luna extremely uncomfortable and she tries to hide in Ginny's arm. Soon it's an hour till dinner and then the boys all leave, leaving Hermione bright red and still laughing, Ginny holding Luna as she has not moved since George tried to kiss her.  
Hermoine looks at the two of them smiling.

I wonder if they...  
No. My best guess is Luna likes Ginny but Ginny has no idea, or Luna is just scared to be alone, Ginny did help her with quite a bit of trouble.  
But then why did Luna go to Ginny with the George thing? I was closer to her and so was Ron?  
I'm overthinking this. They are just friends.

"Are you guys excited for tomorrow?"  
Ginny's questions bring her back to reality, and Luna slowly sits up.  
"Yes, although I'm rather upset that the tests are canceled. I am excited for the weekend sleepover things though."  
"Oh yeah!" Luna looks around, "Even though they separate the sixth and seventh years, Ginny we can have a sleepover every weekend!! How awesome will that be?!"  
Ginny laughs, "That will be really fun, we should find a place to go and not forget a jumper or jacket if it gets cold!"  
The three girls talk about everything from Hogwarts to music ending on Luna asking Hermione how she knew she was ace, long after Ginny's mother and father fell asleep.  
"Oh, well there was this boy when we were in the third year and he kept flirting with me and trying to kiss me, he was just really gross. I realized that I had no intention of ever- well you get it and so I did some research and I found what asexuality was and was like 'Yep, that's me' kind of lame but yeah! Why do you ask?"  
"I dunno, I'm a curious person and I wanted to know, sorry if it was rude."  
"No, of course not. I'll do my best to answer any questions you have. But Ginny is already asleep and I was up late last night and don't particularly want to do it again. So goodnight Luna, sleep well!"  
"Sleep well, Hermione."


	6. Ginny

Chapter Five, Ginny. Time skip-getting on the train. TW-Suicide mentions and slurs.

Luna had gotten on the train before them as she had no one to say goodbye to. Ginny felt a surge of guilt, why can't her friend have someone to love? Why can't someone love her in a way that's not just friends?  
"Honey? Have a great time at Hogwarts, don't get into too much trouble!"  
"I won't mum, I'm gonna go find Luna, love you!"  
"Love you two Gin."  
Ginny got on the train and was stopped by Neville Longbottom, her close friend since the first year, who had been out as enby since the second year, they talked to her about the summer and the train started moving as she walked with Neville to the carriage with Harry, Ron, Draco, and Hermione. Draco and Harry were kissing, and Hermione was quizzing Ron on Quidditch terms with a prize of a chocolate frog. She sat down and looked around for Luna. But she did not see her anywhere.

Maybe she went to the bathroom?  
Well then where is her trunk?  
I-I dunno, she is probably in a different section I should go loo-

Ginny was jolted out of her thoughts by a loud voice yell, "Sitting all alone again aren't you dyke! It's no wonder your parents died, if they where alive they would be happy if you just fucking killed your self. Faggot."  
"Luna." Ginny got up and slipped out of Hermione's hand as she tried to grab her, she felt a hot lump of anger in her chest. No one-NO ONE should talk to anyone like that, especially Luna. They would regret it. As the guy headed out of the carriage, Ginny aimed a Bat-Bogey hex at his crotch, knowing it would hurt like hell.  
She hit him directly in the balls, and as he hobbled away she ran to the carriage and saw Luna pressed into a corner, crying. She immediately dropped to her knees and hugged Luna tighter than she ever had before. She knew something had happened to Luna during her stay at Hogwarts aside from the bullying, but as far as she knew there was no reason to call Luna those names. How could someone even say those things to her? Luna winced as Ginny gripped her wrists-Ginny relaxing her grip as she thought she grabbed Luna two hard. She helped Luna stand and took her and her trunk into the carriage with her other friends, neither girl saying anything. As she walked in, Hermione quickly moved to where the two could sit next to each other, Ginny muttered a quiet 'Thanks' and the two sat down.   
Draco looked up and said in a soft, but threatening voice, "This goes for anyone here. If anyone is picked on, you tell me and I will hurt them worse than Ginny could even imagine. They will be sent to hell and back and I would not hesitate to do it again. You don't fuck with my friends."  
"Babe," Harry says gripping Draco's arm, "That was very violent, but I would help you in a second. Luna, we all love you-no matter what. Here, I don't have a lot but if you would like a pride flag-"  
He interrupted by Neville practically yelling, "Wait-shit! Who else here is LGBTQ+??"  
Everyone in the group raised their hands except for Luna and Ginny, who were both now staring at him along with everyone else, Ginny having wiped Luna's tears off with her sleeve. She felt horrible for letting Luna sit alone, she should have been here with her! How could she be so dumb?! She managed to clear her head and looked at Neville again, "Um, Nev, wh-why do you ask?"  
"Oh, well I recently figured out I'm aro/ace along with non-bianary, witch you already knew, and I was kinda curious and so I saw the pride flag and went for it."  
Ron integers, "Well if no one minds me outing them right now," Harry laughs and Draco and Hermione just nod like "Go for it dumbass." he continues, "I'm FTM trans, Hermione is ace, Harry's bi and Draco gay! Gin and Luna and the only straights here!"  
"Odd, I thought I saw Ginny staring at a girl on the way into the train." Harry jokes.  
"Ugh, Harry I was looking for Luna, who I found, and also, as far as I know I'm straight!"  
At this Luna looks up, "I'm sorry, 'as far as I know' what does that mean?" Ginny's face goes red as everyone laughs while Luna begins profusely apologizing and Ginny manages to splutter out, "W-well I dunno-I have never really been in a real relationship! So, who knows!?"  
At this, Luna goes bring red, and Ron manages to, between gasps of laughter, spit out, "Well shit Gin, I thought you and Luna were dating based on how close you two are!"  
"R-ron what?! I'm not dating your sister-I, what? We are close friends, why would you even think that?!"  
The moment those words come out of Luna's mouth Ginny gets a weird feeling in her stomach.

Well, Luna is really cute, why can't we-  
Ginny-you dumbass have you met your mother!?  
Shit, right mum would kill me, but look at her, she is so kind, and caring, and cute, and-  
AHHHH stop! Your straight goddammit! Your mum would KILL you and Luna is sooo not into you! Chill out already!  
Why!? There is nothing wrong with me liking her! Ugh-I'll talk to Hermione in a few days when we have all of our stuff settled.  
Good. maybe she can help you.  
Hey-I don't need help!  
Realy?! Well you like your best friend, and you don't even know all the crap that has happened to her!  
I-I don't like her! I know I don't. NO. No no no no no no!!

"Ginny? You okay?" Harry tentatively asked  
"Hm? OH yeah I was thinking that we should probably all change since we will be at Hogwarts soon!"  
Everyone nods and the three girls leave to find a different carriage to change. When they are all done, and leaving to go back, Hermione grabs Ginny's shoulder,  
"Ginny, I'm sure you know this, but Luna is keeping something from you-from all of us. I don't think it's something good though, so just-keep her out of trouble, or try,"  
"Was already planning on it myself."


	7. Luna

Chapter Six, Luna. TW-Suicidal thoughts, self harm, panic attacks, slurs. Time skip-1:30 Ravenclaw 6/7th year dorm rooms.

Luna wakes with a start, her hands gripping her chest. She felt her breath become fast and quickly grabbed a small bag and rushed into the bathroom, checking that no one was there, she sat on the toilet holding her knees to her chest, her vision went blurry and her thoughts slipped back to the ones she had tried to repress yesterday.

Worthless.  
Disgusting.  
Faggot.  
Loner.  
Basterd.  
Weirdo.  
Just do it, coward. Who would stop you? No one cares about you.  
Ginny hates you.  
Hermione hates you.  
No one could ever love you.  
It's all true. They are only around since you benefit them.  
You're a failure.  
They will never love you.  
KILL YOURSELF.

She fumbles going through the bag and finds her pencil sharpener, it's already breaking. She removes the razor despite the small voice telling her to stop. Luna rolls up her sleeve revealing somewhat faded, but visible white lines covering her wrists and arms. She presses the blade to her skin, barely flinching at the sharp burst of pain. With each cut, grounding her thoughts, and bringing her-somewhat, back to reality.  
Slowly she stands up and comes back fully, quickly grabbing bandages and cleaning her stuff before putting in her head phones and sitting back down on her bed. She scrolls through her music looking for a playlist she always listens to on nights like this.  
Paranoid-I Prevail  
The Village-Warbel  
Unsteady-X Ambassadors  
Truce-Twenty One Pilots  
Before You Go-Lewis Capaldi  
And other similar songs. Luna lays on her bed curled up hugging the pride flag Harry gave her and a pillow.

Luna stumbles on something, thinking it's just another piece of rubble she decides to move it out of the path. As she bends down, she cuts her finger on the sharp edge of the razor poking out of the sharpener. Her thoughts go back to the countless times people told her to kill herself that day and how she was a dyke, disgrace, worthless, unloveable.

Would it help with the pain?  
NO. Don't do it, please stop no.  
But it can help the pain stop!  
It's not that-its nargles! This won't help you! All it will do is hurt you!  
But can't hurt be a good thing if it stops pain?  
All you're doing is erasing the pain for it to come back on faster and more permanent! Don't do this please!

The thoughts cut off as Luna feels a drop of warm blood hit her leg, Shocked by what she has just done, she gasps, but realizing the relentless and terrible thoughts have left her, she breathes heavily, but they begin coming back. Each time she hurts herself, the thoughts leave for longer each time. She swears to not come back, but everytime she feels a panic attack....  
She was scared Ginny would find out, so, despite feeling the thoughts and panic attacks come, she does not try to stop it. She screams, and feels Ginny's arms wrap around her shaking body. She never says anything but 'Thank you, sorry for waking you up.' and hears nothing except for 'Don't worry, you can always talk to me, I love you.'

Soon they stopped coming as often and she thought that she could fight it when she came back to Hogwarts, but she was wrong.  
Luna does not move till she hears her classmates begin to get ready for the day, she gets up with them, and as it is Saturday, and no one has class till Monday, she sits in the common room and draws. After a few hours and forgetting to eat breakfast, she hears her name being called.  
"Hey, Luna. there is a redhead outside asking for you. She seems pretty worried soo-"  
"Thanks Jason, I'll go put away my sketchpad."  
Luna goes outside the common room and is tackled in a hug by Ginny. She winces hoping Ginny doesn't notice.  
"You missed breakfast and I thought you just slept in, and then I waited and I didn't see you so I talked to Hermione and she said to ask here-I'm so sorry, I'm overthinking this whole thing aren't I? Ahh-I'm so stupid! Sorry Lun, I probably freaked you out. Sorry."  
"N-no Ginny your fine, I was just caught up in a drawing, sorry!"  
"Your fine, if you have it with you, would you mind showing me? I love your art!"  
"I don't have it now but if we hang in your common room with the others tomorrow, I can give them some stuff I have been working on! Draco two."  
"Luna that's a great idea, I'll tell them later, but for now, wanna go to the Quidditch pitch and just talk?"  
Luna blushed and nodded, she was still not used to compliments and felt like she should complement Ginny back, but before she could, Ginny grabs her hand and runs off.  
"Jeez Gin, slow down, I'm not as fast as you!"  
"Opps, sorry."  
Both girls collapse on the grass and look up at the stands soaring high above them.


	8. Ginny

Chapter Seven, Ginny.

As she lays in the pitch next to Luna, Ginny looks at the blonde next to her. Looking at the sky as though she was trying to read the clouds.  
"So, Luna, where do you want to go for the sleepover weekend thing?"  
"Ummm, I honestly have no clue. Can we not go as close to the forest but also not in the pitch, I feel like lots of people will be here."  
"I like that idea."  
She gets up and begins walking towards the lake finding a place right before the lakebed slopes down. Luna runs up behind her and grabs her hand, giving Ginny a quick smile, as the two girls look at each other and now both grinning, knowing they found a great spot to stay at. As she looks at Luna, Ginny slips on a wet leaf and falls down the short hill, pulling Luna down with her, as her vision clears, Ginny looks up to see Luna on top of her, the girl's lips inches away, looking extremely uncomfortable and confused. Both girls go bright red and Luna scrabbles off Ginny, rubbing her forearms.  
"Ah-um shit. Sorry Ginny, I didn't-I wasn't, ahhhh!!"  
"I-it's ok Luna, did not know you cussed, and it wasn't on purpose, I pulled you down with me, sorry, but you have some grass on your shirt, here."  
Ginny begins wiping the grass off Luna's long sleeve shirt, before hearing Draco's voice right out from above them.  
"Well, here I was thinking Ginny would be at the top!"  
"Draco I told you not to follow them! And no way."  
"Relax babe, and besides they won't kill us!"  
"They won't but I may! That's my sister dickwad!"  
"Relax Ron, Luna topped your sister, focus on that!"  
"SHE WHAT?! LUNA DID YOU FUCK MY BABY SISTER?!"  
"Luna, they were here for a long time weren't they?"  
"Yep.This should be fun."  
"Shit. And NO RON YOU GIT!"  
The duo looks up to see Draco, Ron and Harry all looking down at them, Hermione runs up from behind laughing.  
"Jeez are you going to go help them or just stand here you doofus'."  
"Umm, laugh at them?"  
"Really Ron? Real 'mature' of you."  
She slides down the slope and helps the girls to their feet. Ginny feels a knot in her stomach, as she realizes she was staring at Luna.

Oh god, oh no. She is so cute.  
Stopppp YOU DO NOT LIKE HER  
Umm, I'm not so sure of that!  
Well darn-what are you gonna do?!  
I-I dunno, not tell her! No way in hell would she feel the same way!  
Heh, this is fun.  
Really?! You were just yelling at me for liking her now this?AAHHHH.  
Well, she is very cute.  
Uggghhhh!

"Ow!"  
Harry had grabbed at Luna's arm trying to pick her up. Ginny quickly stands between the two of them with her arms out.  
"Harry, watch it, you're going to hurt her."  
"Sorry Gin. Sorry Luna. I should be more careful."  
"It's ok Harry, don't worry about it. It's fine."  
Ginny could tell Luna was lying, she saw the hurt in her eyes and she looked scared, and hurt, whether emotional or physical Ginny could not tell, nevertheless, Ginny noticed she was shivering and quickly pulled off her yellow hoodie, handing it to the shivering blonde.  
"Here, Luna, you're freezing take it."  
"N-no Gin what about you?"  
"I'll be fine. You can give it back later. Go get warm, I'll meet you outside my common room in 2 hours, okay?"  
"Um-okay then, I'll go grab some stuff for you all while I'm up there!  
"Really presents?! Woo hoo!! Thank you Luna!!"  
"Wow Ron, you really are an eight year old in a seventeen year old's body!" Hermione chastised him while the others laughed, Ginny saw Luna blush and look away from her, realizing Luna had been staring at her. She blushed, and quickly started a conversation on everyone's favorite class, with Hermione going into detail about her favorite things about all the classes, while Draco and Harry whispered to each other, lips almost touching, and Ron hanging on to everything that came out of Hermione's mouth, despite Ginny knowing it board him to death. She laughed and looked back at Luna, who was walking alone with her head down.  
"Hey, what are you thinking about?"  
"Well, to be honest I realized that in our little 'group' Harry and Draco went from enemies to lovers, Ron and Hermione, friends to lovers. And then we are both very single and friends."  
Ginny felt her chest hurt at the mention of 'friends' and she thought of what to say next very carefully.

Ohhhhh shit! Friends?! Ugh. that sucks.  
Really? Friends is FINE and it's all it should be! Chill out already!  
Oh, fuck you. I'm legit arguing with myself, damnit.

Ginny takes a breath and tries to act casual while responding.  
"Huh, I never thought of that, but I guess you're right. That's pretty cool!"  
"Thank you! Well, we need to go our separate ways, so I'll see you at two outside your common room!"  
"Awesome, see you then!"  
She watched Luna walk off towards Ravenclaw Tower, and rushed to get to Hermione and the rest of the group.

Wow. She is so cute.  
I know, right!?  
Damn.


	9. Luna/Hermione

Chapter Eight, Luna/Hermione. Time skip, Ravenclaw Tower. TW-Slurs.

Luna quickly walked over to her bed, her hands in the pockets of Ginny's jumper, she saw a few people by her bed and walked over to them, trying to not look like it was anything bad.  
"Umm, Luna," It was a seventh year girl, but Luna could not remember her name at all, "So, I can judge by the pride flag that you really are a fag?" Luna went red as she quickly grabbed the flag and shoved it into a drawer.  
"N-no, my friend just gave it to me!"  
"Aww your girlfriend, Ginny??"  
"No! She is my best friend not my girlfriend!"  
"Oh come off it dyke. We all know you're a fag."  
"Hey!" Cho had walked into the dorm's, and quickly drew the attention away from Luna, "Leave her the fuck alone. She is braver than all of your sorry arse's together and had dealt with more shit than you all could imagine. If she is gay then it's none of your busnuiss and you should fuck off."  
The other girls paled and quickly walked down, saying that they won't bring it up again.  
"Luna are you okay?"  
Luna wiped the tears out of her eyes, not looking at Cho, "Yes, it's fine, thank you. I have to go meet some friends now! Sorry, goodbye!"  
She quickly ran off and out towards the Gryffindor Common room, realizing it was only 1:30 and she promised Ginny she would rest. Luna walked to the Great Hall where some students who were late for lunch were just finishing, she grabbed a bagel sitting at her table alone, and saw Neville walking into the Hall.  
"Hey, Nev, I'm gonna see Ginny later and the rest of them, I assume it would be okay if you came with since it's your common room!"  
"Oh, thank you Luna that would be awesome!"

//POV Switch-Hermione//

Ginny walked into the Gryffindor room and went directly up to her bed, looking confused, Hermione went after her as, being the only other girl, and that Ginny would probably not open up to anyone else, she saw Ginny sitting on her bed in the empty dorm, head in her hands.  
"Ginny? I don't mean to bother, but are you okay?"  
"Oh, hello Hermione, yes, I'm fine, just worried about Luna."  
"Ah, those boys can be annoying, I know you and Luna aren't dating."  
"Y-yeah just friends!"  
Hermione could immediately tell she was lying, but did not press. She knew from experience that if she tried to get Ginny to tell her something when she did not want to, Ginny would clam up and not tell her anything. So she wrapped her arm around the smaller girl, and said nothing.  
"Hey! Girls, Luna and Draco are here so get your butts down!!!"  
Hermione looked at Ginny who was laughing softly, "Wow, he is really loud."  
"Are you just realizing that now?!"  
"Coming!!" She yelled and the two of them quickly walked down the stairs  
Hermione looked around the circle they had made, with Neville there as well, she assumed Luna had found them as they were planning on asking them to join the group.  
"Um," Luna began speaking in a small voice, "I have some gifts for everyone, sorry I could not get it to you sooner, I already made one for Ginny."  
She handed everyone an incredible portrait of themselves, with every detail, it was beautiful. The room quickly filled with compliments and thanks for Luna, who looked rather nervous and just said a quiet 'thank you, your welcome.' After everyone had put the drawing by their bed or in Draco's case, Harry's, Ginny offered to play Paranoia.  
"So, we all get in a circle and you whisper a question into the person on your left's ear, then they answer the question with the name of someone in the group-so ask a question that could be answered like that! And then they answer out loud, with the person's name, and the person who whispered and the person who answers, both say a number one or two out loud, and if it's the same, you have to tell the question, if not, the person does not know what you said about them, make sense?"  
"Relatively, Ron go first."  
"It's always me huh?"  
Ron leaned over and asks Harry something, Harry laughs and quickly says Draco's name.  
"Ready Ron?"  
"Yeah."  
Hermione counts down from three, and Harry yells, "ONE!" while Ron responds with "Two!"  
Draco groans and Ron laughs at him, Ginny laughs and Hermione goes to lightly punch Ron, before falling off her chain since she was laughing at Luna and Neville who were both looking completely confused and shocked at everything.  
"You know what? Maybe we should stick with Would You Rather!"  
"Yeah, good Idea Nev, Luna go first." Ginny says, holding in laughter.  
"Ah, Draco, would you rather eat a worm, or have Ginny Bat-Bogey hex you in the chest?  
Draco's face goes red and he splutters, "Why the hell would I want to eat a worm!? At least the hex would wear off!!"  
"Huh, good point, go."  
"Harry, I know when it's my turn. Ginny, would you rather sleep outside for three days, or have to wear a dress for a week?"  
"Draco Malfoy, I fucking hate you."  
"Well-shit, which one is it?"  
"Well, I'm fine with camping for one day, but I really hate dresses, so I think I would just sleep outside."  
"Fair, you wouldn't be caught dead in a dress!"  
"Luna, she would not be caught dead in a skirt!"  
Hermione ducks as Ginny throws a pillow at her, and throws one back accidentally hitting Luna in the face, she flinches and Hermione is once again knocked out of her chain by Ginny and Neville nailing her in the chest and head with two large pillows, this eventually turns into a giant pillow fight, Harry, Draco and Ron verses the girls and Neville, with Luna and Neville hiding behind a couch and Ginny and Draco just slapping each other. Soon everyone but Ginny, Hermione and Luna, walked to dinner. As the remaining girls head upstairs, since today most of the students are outside, as they are all leaving, Hermione decides to try to talk to Ginny about earlier.  
"Hey, Ginny if we have a while to be alone, I would like to talk to you about something, can you promise me you won't hide anything this time?"  
"Umm, you're making me nervous but okay."  
"You seem like you're putting on a show for the others, when I see you around Luna you're more caring and not as protective of her, when we are alone you are vulnerable and, please don't take this the wrong way-somewhat weaker. Hear me out, you always try to care for and protect Luna and you're constantly worried about her, why? I know she is your best friend but you act really different when the boys leave."  
"Hermione, I-" Ginny hugs her, burying her face in her chest, and Hermione, shocked to see Ginny with her walls down again, says nothing.  
"I dunno I just know she is keeping something from me, and I don't want her to be in pain, but she is and it's so clear but I can't help her! Why can't I help her?"  
"I don't know Gin, maybe she wants to figure it on her own, but I dunno, she knows we love her and we will always protect her.  
"Thank you Hermione, do we have to go to dinner though?"  
"No, why do you ask?"  
"Well, th-there was something I wanted to tell you and hope to get some advice on."  
Ginny had stopped making eye contact, and began to fidget with her shirt, Hermione got nervous and took Ginny's hand.  
"You can tell me anything, and I will always do my best to help, what is it?"  
"I-I ah, um, I think I have a crush on Luna."  
Hermione noticed tears forming in her eyes and took Ginny into her arms, gently squeezing her.  
"Well, I would say that's something, why do you seem so upset?"  
"Well, my mother is going to kill or disown me, and Luna is my best friend!"  
"Hey what about me? Either way, you don't have to tell your mum."  
"Right, and then I also have been thinking, I don't think I'm a lesbian since I have liked Harry after I got to know him."  
"If I'm being honest with you Ginny, I think you're bi and demisexual. You liked Harry and now Luna, but show no sense of any romantic feelings for Neville or other enby or other gendered people in the media. And with that-you mentioned only developing feelings for Harry after knowing him for three years, and with Luna since you were eleven."  
"So basically you're saying I'm just a mess?"  
"Um, a queer mess!"  
"Very funny Hermione, but seriously. Thank you. You have helped me with so much and I don't know how I can ever repay you."  
"Ginny, just remember to do your schoolwork and don't get into that much trouble. Now, it's Saturday and you and Luna are sleeping outside, remember? It's only five though and you go out at eight!"  
"Ah crap what am I gonna do!?"  
"Well, come out to her, and then judge her response. That's what I did with Ron, I told him I was ace and he told me he was trans, we talked and then started dating."  
"What would I do without you Hermione?"  
"Fail all your classes, get suspended, and probably break your arms."


	10. Luna

Chapter Nine, Luna. TW-Slurs, death, panic attack.

As Luna walked back to Ravenclaw tower, she just let her thoughts wonder, not caring what they lead to.

Okay, so I'm not even going to try to go against it. I like Ginny. There.  
Well what are you gonna do? Your not a lesbian since you liked Neville after he came out as enby.  
But I also have crushed on people over the summer on travels with my dad.  
Hey! Not thinking about that!! Not fun.  
It's okay, I'm feeling okay today, it's weird, but fun.  
I guess the gender of the person doesn't really matter, all I really want is for them to be a good person and I guess somewhat cute.  
Like Ginnyyyyy?  
Ugh. Yes.  
Tell her tonight.  
What-why?!  
You should, she is your best friend and deserves to know, not that you like her, but that your-what was the word Hermione used?  
Pansexual.  
Yes that.  
Ugh, I'm done talking to myself for the day. Pansexual, guess I figured it out.

As she sat down on her bed it dawned on Luna that she was missing dinner, Cho would probably grab her something. The girls had a deal that if one of them missed a meal, the other would grab them something. Around seven Cho walked in holding a sandwich. She says nothing, just reaches into the folds of the curtain around her and places it on the bed. Luna mutters a 'thanks' and then lays back down. She feels a knot in her stomach and her anxiety of having to tell Ginny is getting worse every passing minute. She knows that if she doesn't then she will never forgive herself and will regret it.  
"Ugh."  
She rolls over and realizes it's almost seven forty-five, she must have been lost in thought for longer than she realized. Luna gets up, grabbing a small backpack and shoving in a small blanket, hairbrush, and the small pride flag. She threw on Ginny's jumper over her shirt, and put on her sneakers. As she got up to leave she was shoved up on a wall, again.  
"Hey there fag. No Cho to save you this time, huh dyke?  
"P-please let me go. I'm just going to hangout with my friend."  
"Your 'friend' really? Not your girlfriend-oh no wait! You'll never have a girlfriend because no one loves you!"  
"L-let me go!"  
"Ugh fine, only because we are gonna go get some ice cream from the kitchens."  
They let go of her shirt and Luna runs out next to the Great Hall where Ginny is waiting for her. She goes to ask but Luna simply says 'Jerks trying to stop me, it's fine.' the two of them start the walk to the slope.  
"So, Bean-"  
"Ginny y-um, you haven't called me that in two years."  
"Oh, um, I know I just though-"  
"Oh no, I like it!"

Ahhhhhh she called me Bean!!!!!  
She hasn't done that in so long!!  
Yay!!

"Okay, as I was saying, you are aware you are wearing my jumper aren't you?"  
"Crap, do you want it back? Sorry!"  
"Nah, don't worry about it, you can keep it!"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah."  
"Thank you!! It's so soft and cozy!"  
The two girls stopped at the top of the hill, they were right there was no one else around until the pitch where no one could hear them.  
The two started talking and before they knew it, it was already eleven fifty, Luna knew she had to tell Ginny before she went to bed and it's now or never right?  
"Um, Ginny I need to tell you something."  
"Are you okay? Did someone do something? I swear I'll kill them!"  
"Okay, okay! No, no, and no killing needed. But-um, I'm pansexual."  
"Oh no way!"  
"Wait, you don't hate me?"  
"What-no why would I?"  
"Well because of your mum and your straight and all and I dunno..." she trailed off and Ginny laughed.  
"Ohh about me being straight. I'm bi and demisexual, so nothing to worry about there!"  
"Wait-you told me, just like that?! How are you not super anxious?"  
"Oh, I have been internally panicking since you came down the stairs."  
"Oh. Well, you don't have to answer but how did you realize?"  
"Well I was talking to Hermione about some-stuff, and she helped me come to that conclusion."  
She left something out. Luna became curious at the 'stuff' she meant to try to push it aside, despite her curiosity growing.  
"What about you?"  
"Hm? Oh, I realized that whenever I like someone the first thing I look for is if they are a good person, their gender doesn't really matter."  
"Nice, well it's midnight and we should probably go to sleep, but we have tomorrow to hangout!"  
"Oh yeah no classes!"  
The girls both got themself ready for bed and quickly fell asleep. Luna's dreams quickly turned into a nightmare as she saw Hogwarts with smoke billowing out of the windows, bodies of students and Death Eaters alike..

She was running through the courtyard with her wand out. Ginny's hand had slipped away and Luna had no idea where she was as she was running, she saw a tall lanky man fighting off a giant, alone. The giant threw him across the battlefield as his back slammed into a pillar and Luna cried out.  
"DAD!!"  
She raced to his side, but she was too late, even with the healing magic she knew, she couldn't mend his injuries.  
"No, no no no no no!"  
"Luna, dear. Please. Stay strong, little one. I love you"  
"No-I already lost mum I-I'm not going to lose you as well! I-I can't please! No...."  
She sobbed, and nothing else mattered, she was alone. Nothing worse could happen. She sat there holding his cold hands, sobbing.  
Soon, she felt a small hand on her back, and a girl's voice.  
"Luna! Are you-oh god. Luna."  
She felt arms wrap around her torso, but couldn't tell who it was, her vision was too blurry from the hot tears quickly falling from her bluish-grey eyes. She removed the necklace with the Deathly Hallows symbol and put it on, tucking it into her shirt.  
"We need to go into the Great Hall, Ron is getting a stretcher. I'm not going to let you go. I love you Luna"  
Ginny. The two of them walked into the Great Hall and all Luna could see was fallen bodies, some of her closest friends, and there at the end of the Hall, where two redhead boys.  
"Ginny no."  
"Bill and Charlie."  
"Ginny-"  
"Luna I saw it but it was fast. We need to take care of you right now okay?"  
"Ginny..no go back to your family, please."  
"Luna I'm not letting you go off on your own! You're part of my family now, and I will protect you."  
"Then we are both going over."  
The two walked over and Luna realized that they had passed a few hours ago, the family had put a white sheet over them and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were still silently sobbing. Fred and George were sitting with a stunned look on their faces, the joker's smile from the day before gone. Ron had put the stretcher down and was now sitting silent with Hermione, both in tears. Hermione saw Luna and quickly walked over two her.  
"Luna are you okay? Where-oh my."  
She quickly hugged the shaking blonde and soon the Weasley's along with Hermione and Luna were sitting on the benches. She heard a yell, and saw a giant along with dozens of Death Eaters break down the windows and door she screamed and felt a hand press against her chest.

"Luna! Luna!"  
"Ginny I-I'm sorry."  
Ginny hugged her and Luna soon realized Ginny was also in tears.  
"I'm sorry, what did I do? What time is it?"  
"It's one thirty. You just screamed, and yelled something about B-Bill."  
"Oh, god. Ginny I'-"  
Luna's vision blurred, going black on the edges, as she was thrown back into her nightmare, except this time it was a more vivid flashback. She froze, pulling her knees up to her chest and breathing quickly. She stopped hearing Ginny's voice and instead heard screams and cries of people.  
She felt a cold hand on her back, and could register Ginny's voice clearer this time.  
"Take a deep breath okay Luna? Focus on my voice. In, and out. You're safe here."  
They went through this about six more times, Luna had never had a panic attack like this before, she never had a flashback as well.  
"G-Ginny, how did you know what to do?"  
"Drink some water, I'll explain when you can sit up, got it?"  
Luna hadn't even realized she was on her back, she sipped the water and sat up.  
"Okay, thank you Gin, please, how did you know what to do?"  
"Well, the first time you had a panic attack at the Burrow, I expected it would get worse so I asked Hermione what Muggles do in that situation, and she gave me a lesson."  
"B-but why? You had no reason to learn that!"  
"I had you. That's reason enough."  
The two girls slowly fell asleep, Luna slept well and after a few hours of dreamless sleep before she was woken by a soft, but concerned voice.


	11. Ginny

Chapter Ten, Ginny. TW-SH Scars, explained suicide attempt.

Ginny had a hard time falling back asleep, she was worrying about Luna again, and thinking about her crush.

God. There is no possible way she likes me, but she is pan so I guess that's a step? I dunno, she is my best friend, and I'm just so hopelessly in love with her! Hermione was right, I am a queer mess.

Ginny soon fell asleep, and woke up to an owl in a nearby tree. She checked her watch, and it was three thirty in the morning. She looked over at Luna who was sleeping peacefully, and that made Ginny feel happy. Her happy feelings were quickly replaced by concern and sadness when she noticed that the sleeve of the jumper had pulled up on Luna's forearm, revealing white and red criss crossing lines etching their way up past the cuff of the sleeve.  
"Oh god, Luna."  
Luna opened her eyes and quickly sat up, looking at Ginny curiously. Ginny's breath caught in her throat, how could she have been so blind? Looking back there were so many signs, Luna never wore short sleeves anymore, her flinching and wincing at everything, Ginny felt tears welling up in her eyes and she hugged the confused blonde in front of her. She could tell Luna realized what caused the sudden hug as she gasped and pulled away quickly, looking down.  
"Sorry Ginny."  
"I-don't apologize, you did nothing to me."  
"I scared you, I made you worry about me. I've been a terrible friend."  
"Luna, yes I worry about you but you're my best friend. It's my job, you are an amazing friend and I won't trade you for anyone. You have never scared me. Ever."  
"Oh, I just feel horrible now. We haven't even been here for a week and so much shit has happened. If you had just left me at Hogwarts it would have been easier for your family."  
"I couldn't have left you at Hogwarts. When I saw you sitting there I got this feeling and I knew we had to get you out of there, no matter what. I-I just knew something bad was going to happen, but I have no clue what."  
"I-I know what the bad thing was going to be."  
Ginny felt a knot form in her stomach and but she said nothing, just holding Luna's hand, letting her talk.  
"You would think that a group of kids who saw their parents and family die would be more caring, but no. They bullied me constantly, telling me I was worthless, a faggot, dyke, unloveable. And they told me that the world would be better without me, everyday.  
After the first two weeks I started to believe them, I didn't socialize and I would sit in a window for hours on end, not eating or sleeping because I was scared that I would have another flashback. On the third week of me staying there, Madam Pomfry saw me sitting in a window and had me get down because she couldn't deal with another injured or dead student. Not because she cared about me. I was walking to get something to eat and I tripped over a pencil sharpener. I thought it was a piece of rubble and went to pick it up. I ended up cutting my finger on the edge of it, and although knowing that it was not a smart idea and I would get hurt, I was intrigued by the repeating voices telling me how terrible I am, and so I made them stop. And I continued to make them stop until you showed up. The day before you got there, some of the kids had taken my earrings, which was the last gift I got from my dad, aside from the necklace, and then smashed them on the floor of the Great Hall. I was planning on killing myself the day you came."  
"Luna, I'm sorry. I should have had you come with us the day we left to go back to the Burrow, I'm sorry."  
"It's fine Ginny, besides you did help, for the time I was at your house I stopped having panic attacks and I had no need to cut."  
"Luna, there are marks on your arm that look-"  
She was stopped by Luna pulling off the jumper and Ginny saw lines and cuts going from the cuff of her sleeve up to her shoulder on both of her arms. A mixture of fresh and fading.  
"The girls in the dorm are some of the ones that made this happen, or had me do it. They stopped me coming out tonight which is why I was late. I'm probably going to regret saying this but you can ask me anything and I'll answer, you just look extremely confused and scared right now. All I ask is if I can keep the jumper? I really like it."  
"You sure as fuck can keep the jumper. And I really only have one thing I want to ask you."  
"Go ahead."  
"Why didn't you tell Hermione or I?"  
"I was scared you would think I was crazy and leave me at Hogwarts, or that you would hate me."  
"I would never do that to you. Also, I'm going to kill your roommates."  
Luna giggled causing Ginny to laugh and sooner than later both girls were laughing, despite the situation that they had just discussed. Ginny knew she would not be able to fall back asleep, so they lay awake looking at the stars, with Luna explaining all of the constellations, and Ginny trying to find the Big Dipper after looking for almost thirty minutes. She now knew the thing Luna wouldn't tell her, and didn't know if she was glad her friend trusted her enough to open up to her about something like that, or if she was sad her friend had to go through that.  
"You're conflicted, aren't you Gin?"  
"How can you tell?"  
Luna giggles, "You always snap your fingers when you're conflicted about something, look."  
She pointed at Ginny's hand and sure enough, she was snapping her fingers.  
"I didn't even realize I did that, how did you know?  
"I pay attention to things most people don't, I know your tells when you lie, and your eyebrows raise when you're worried."  
"Well then my Bean, what are my tells?"  
"You bite your lip when you lie, and run your hand through your hair when you're in shock or very surprised.."  
"I can't ever lie around you huh?"  
"Nope."


	12. Hermione

Chapter Eleven, Hermione. Time skip-Monday.

Hermione woke up earlier than usual, but she knew why. The students would be getting their schedule and going to their first classes today. All the schedules should be in a basket downstairs, and, knowing the rush to grab them, she took advantage of being awake before everyone, and grabbed hers, Ginny, Neville, Harry, and Ron's and then went back upstairs to wait for the others to wake up.  
About thirty minutes later, she heard Ginny and the other girls wake and begin to get ready. Before she went downstairs, she passed Ginny her schedule with a small grin.  
"Thanks!"  
"Anytime. I'll go give the boys thier's"  
The two girls walked down, while Hermione read her schedule;  
Transfiguration  
Care of Magical Creatures  
Charms  
Lunch/Break  
Potions  
Herbology  
Defense Against the Dark Arts  
"What did you get Ginny?"  
"Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, lunch, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures and then Defence Against the Dark Arts. Do we have any together?"  
"Yes, Potions and DADA."  
"Awesome that means those two classes will be all our friends, since sixth and seventh do them together and this year classes are small enough so Luna and I are together in everything!"  
"You seem unusually excited to learn. You must like her more than I thought!"  
"HEY!"  
"What's this about my sister yelling at my girlfriend?" Ron had come downstairs, rubbing his eyes, as Ginny yelled at Hermione, and she handed him his schedule.  
"We have all classes together, and then two with Ginny and Luna, and probably one with the seventh year Slytherins and one or two with the Hufflepuffs!"  
"Thank you so much Hermione, I'll go wake Nev and Harry."  
"Wait," Ginny had interjected as he was about to walk back up, "Why is Nev in the boys if they are enby?"  
"I'll explain, Ron go wake them. So Ginny, Hogwarts has no enby dorms, so I'm assuming Neville did not tell them, or they were given the choice of where to go."  
"Still annoying but I get it, also you agreed to no Luna comments. Please Hermione."  
"Sorry, slip of the mind."  
"It's ok, we gotta get to breakfast soon!"  
"I'm here! Sorry Nev tripped on Semus' shirt!"  
"Ugh boys and humans."  
Neville and the rest of the boys came downstairs and were given schedules by Hermione, Neville had all the same classes as Ginny, so they agreed they would work on homework together with Luna.  
Hermione knew Ginny was upset about something, when she had come back on Sunday she had barely left the dorms the whole day, refusing to talk to anyone so Hermione brought her food throughout the day, since she felt bad. As everyone walked to the Great Hall, she saw Ginny meet up with Luna and compare schedules. Hermione sat next to Ginny and Ron, and began buttering her waffles while the conversation around them turned to Quidditch, but Ginny seemed unfocused. Hermione followed her gaze and saw she was looking at the Ravenclaw table.  
"Gin, you've gotta stop worrying about Luna so much! It's gonna hurt you and give you more stress!"  
"Hermione you have no idea why I'm worried about her and you can't stop me! So I suggest you keep your nose out of this because it's not something to talk about now."  
"I- I'm sorry Ginny, I don't know what happend, but clearly something did. I should leave you to your own stuff, sorry."  
"Ah, no, I'm sorry! I totally blew up at you for no reason, I'm sorry Hermione."  
"Thanks, and it's ok, oh-we've got to get to class!"  
Everyone left and the seventh years went off to Transfiguration, where Prof. McGonnalgle basically said that they would be recapping what everyone should have learned in the sixth year, and how there would be no testing at the end of the year despite normal quizzes and such. For once Hermione felt rather bored with class as she had already known this even before the sixth year. So she sat there and could tell Ron, Harry, and Draco also felt board and disinterested. She expected that the rest of the day would be like this, so she became lost in thought just moving when she had to switch classes.

Ginny got mad at me for a reason. Something happened with her and Luna Saturday. I mean, no way did she tell Luna she liked her, then Ginny would have avoided her as if Luna liked her back, she would not be able to hide her excitement, and if Luna does not like her, which I doubt, then she would be less worried and more sad. So, I'm assuming she came out to her, it went well, and then something else happened. Not bad enough for her to hate Luna, as she seemed worried about her today. But something to do with what happened while she was at Hogwarts most likely. God, now I'm worried about them both.

She was snapped back to reality when Ron said that the day was over and they needed to go back.  
"You zoned out for almost the whole day babe. Are you okay? That's not like you, but I wrote down the homework and any other info you may need."  
"All day!? Holy hell. Thanks Ron, I'm gonna go back to the dorm for a bit, see you later.  
She walked off before he can respond, confused on how she was lost in thought the whole day, it felt like thirty minutes! This was so unlike Hermione, she freaked out and couldn't sit down until Ginny came back.  
"Hey, Ron said something happened?"  
"I zoned out for a whole day. I missed the whole day!!"  
"Are you sick?"  
"No-If I'm being honest I was being rather hypocritical, and thinking about our argument this morning and just, forgot what was happening."  
"Well, I'm going to guess you're overtired, you have small bags under your eyes. So try to get some sleep, and I'll wake you for dinner, and we can do our work together, Ron said you guys barely had any."  
"Okay, I'll do that. But I have a question Gin. You seemed distracted for most of yesterday, and I was wondering if something happened with you and Luna?"  
"I came out, she was fine with it and actually said she was pan. Then we fell asleep and woke up twice but went back to bed. Nothing bad happened."  
Ginny was tense and was looking skittish, Hermione assumed something had happened, but she had no idea what."


	13. Ginny

Chapter Twelve, Ginny. Time Skip-Oct 30 TW-Scars/talk of suicide.

Ginny woke up early, as it was a Friday, and the day before Halloween. She and Luna had stayed in the same spot for the sleepovers since they started, but as the weather was getting cold, no one was allowed out anymore but after Christmas break, it was Quidditch season. She was still nervous about being around Luna, as Ginny's feelings for her were growing. So she made the decision to tell her before the next school year. As she got dressed, she noticed Hermione seemed to be rubbing her arm, and Ginny's curiosity got the better of her, so she asked her what it was about.  
"It's a long story, but when I was about ten I was bullied all the time for liking school, reading a lot, and well, the magic stuff that happened. I also was bullied by your brother and Harry a bit, and I knew he would never like me back, and what's the point? That's why I used to wear long sleeves all the time. I cut myself for a while. Most of the scars have faded, but I realized that today I'm three years clean."  
"Hermione, I had no idea. I'm glad you're with us now, your one of the best people I know."  
"Thank you Ginny. It means a lot. But please don't tell the others. The only extremely visible mark left is from that cow."  
"Never. That's your thing to share when you feel comfortable enough to. And you don't mean-"  
She was cut off by Hermione rolling her sleeve, and Ginny saw 'MUDBLOOD' still red against Hermione's pale arm.  
"Normally I use a spell to cover it when I'm wearing short sleeves."  
"Good god 'Mione I'm so sorry."  
"Don't worry about it, let's finish up, shall we?"  
The two continued getting ready, and Ginny found herself thinking about how Hermione's scars were contained to her wrist, but Luna's covered her arms.

The wrist has more veins, so Hermione must have been trying to kill herself by cutting off blood flow, and die, whereas Luna was trying to inflict pain, or feel something.  
But, Luna seems to not be flinching as much, does that mean she stopped or she is just more used to the pain-if she is used to the pain, then would she try harder to hurt herself?!

"Ginny, we've gotta go to breakfast."  
Ginny finished tying her shoes, and walked down stairs, where everyone was waiting for them. Ron mumbled something about 'girls taking too long' and Ginny met up with Luna by the Ravenclaw common rooms, and Harry met Draco with a kiss. Luna, almost tackled Ginny in a hug, and said in a quiet voice so the others could not hear.  
"Guess what, ever since we slept outside, I have been able to calm myself without-well you know what I mean!"  
"Oh Luna that's brilliant!"  
Ron walked up to them and lifted Ginny up, while asking, 'How are the lovebirds?'  
Luna blushed, and Ginny hit Ron on the head making him almost drop her.  
"Merlin's beard Ron we are not dating! Lay off!"  
She could have sworn she saw Luna's smile falter, but it must have been her imagination. Nevertheless since it was Halloween weekend they had no class, and could sit at any table, so Luna and Draco would be at the Gryffindor table.  
"Okay. So I want to know all of your favorite muggle candys."  
"Luna, why?"  
"I want to Ron."  
"Okay, um I have to say Cadbury"  
Hermione raised her hand, "I know it's American, but I really like Skittles."  
Draco and Harry agreed with Ron, and Ginny said s'mores. Luna agreed with her, giving Ginny a small smile, as she thought of her and Luna eating s'mores by a fire when they were out of school. Everyone left, and they all walked out to the lake.  
"Hey, you two fell over here right?"  
"Draco, how is that relevant?"  
"Well, like, come on. You two would be so cute together!"  
Ginny got nervous again, why does everyone say that? But before she could slap Draco, Hermione stepped between them.  
"Hey! Draco, lay off. Harry control your man, Ron, don't even think of making a joke, Luna take the hood off, we can't see your eyes, and Ginny, for the love of god. Please don't Bat-Bogey Hex Draco!"  
"Why do you care about my eyes?"  
"Because you're pretty, and I want to see you." Ginny wasn't thinking as she said that, and before she could apologize, she saw Luna smile.  
"Thank you Ginny."  
"Um. I don't want to be rude, but did something happen on the first Friday that Harry, Draco and I missed?"  
Ginny saw Luna quickly look down, Hermione's confused face, and she saw Luna tug at her sleeve.  
"No, nothing that would concern you. Just girl stuff."  
"Ginny you can't use that card on me, I was a girl."  
"I don't care, you're not a girl, and you never were. You were just stuck in the wrong body. Luna and I talked and that was it. I talked to Hermione this morning, but that's it. Please, Ron don't ask."  
Her voice broke at the end, and she felt Luna grab her arm and the two of them started walking away, back to the Great Hall. when they got there, they sat back down where they were and both girls looked down.  
"God. I really hate boys."  
"And that's why your gay."  
"Luna-okay that's true, I can not argue!"  
"Ha. I win, take that you- um. Small adorable human?"  
"Now that sounded like you were trying to flirt."  
"Ah-no Ginny, sorry!"  
"It's fine, technically I did the thing with eyes, so call it even."

Time Skip. Gryffindor Common room, Halloween.

Ugh, you probably made her mad at you yesterday! Why would you mention flirting with her-ughhh fuck!

Ginny was sitting in the common room, listening to music, while the boys, Nev and Hermione finished homework, she had done last night. Ginny closed her eyes as 'Colors by Hasley' started playing through her headphones.

Your little brother never tells you but he loves you so.  
You said your mother only smiled on her TV show.  
You're only happy when your sorry head is filled with dope.  
I hope you make it to the day you're twenty-eight years old.  
You're dripping like a saturated sunrise.  
You're spilling like an overflowing sink.  
You're ripped at every edge but you're a masterpiece  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------————-  
Everything is grey  
His hair, his smoke, his dreams  
And now he's so devoid of color  
He don't know what it means  
And he's blue

This song, this person, had caused so much to happen in just a few months. The rest of Ginny's playlist went through, playing songs from 'Misery Business-Paramore, too 'Somebody To You-The Vamps' and 'This Is Home-Cavetown' she hadn't realized, but tears formed near the end of the last song. She heard the portrait swing open and saw Luna and Draco walk in, the rest of the common room was empty as most kids were already gone for the grounds and other things, so they could all just hang out together, Draco and Harry kissed, as usual, and Luna gave Ginny and Hermione hugs. She then reached into a bag and pulled out a lot of candy, all the ones that they had said earlier, even Skittles for Hermione, and a bag of marshmallows, and other s'more-making ingredients.  
"Luna, are we going to start a fire?"  
"Um, well Hermione I was hoping you could do that part since you're the best with this stuff?"  
"Yes, on it."  
Hermione re-lit the fireplace, and the other two girls sat by it in a blanket not focused on the world around them, Ginny was focused on Luna, and her trying to pull the marshmallow off the stick with a piece of chocolate, she laughed, taking Luna's warm hands into hers, and gently removed the marshmallow, and then handing Luna the biscuit to put around the marshmallow and chocolate. Luna somehow got chocolate on Ginny's cheek and attempted to brush it off, making Ginny blush slightly, Ginny's marshmallow lit on fire and she let out a small yelp, alerting the others to come over. Ginny felt truly happy for the first time in a while, she was with Luna, and her best friends, and favorite family members, eating s'mores at Hogwarts, what could be better?  
The others pulled the blanket off them, revealing both girls laughing and a flaming marshmallow almost hitting Ron, who lit his own and brandished it at Ginny. Hermione casting a spell to put them both out, and Luna daring Harry and Draco to eat them, which they did, and then spit them out quickly. Ginny wrapped her arms around Luna, squezing her slightly when Luna did not flinch, and instead gave her a smile, making Ginny's small gay heart jump in happiness.  
Neville got them all in a circle of chairs, with lots of hand-waving and 'oh my god, please!' for another game, this time everyone promising not to get distracted. They said each person had to name a song they love, and one that makes them cry.  
Neville went first, "Everyone Is Gay by A Great Big World, and Riptide by Vance Joy"  
Ron's, "Alfie's Song, Bleachers, and The Village, Wrabel."  
Hermione went next, "Perfect by one Direction, and I Think I'm OKAY, by many artists."  
Harry's, "Teenagers, MRC, and Devil Town, by Cavetown."  
Draco said, "Stupid For You, Waterparks, and Trampoline, SHAED."  
Luna's were "She, Dodie or I Wanna be Your Girlfriend by Girl In Red and Truce, by Twenty one Pilots' Confusing Everyone but Ginny, who instead gave Luna another hug.  
"Oh-wait I like Girl In Red two! I guess mine are Sweater Weather, by The Neighbourhood, and Paranoid, by I Prevail." When she mentioned the last song, Luna's eyes widened and she quickly looked down, fidgeting with her sleeve. Ginny thought she was worried, but a new feeling felt as though it was replacing it, and she thought of Luna, and how much she cared for and loved her. Ginny smiled, and Hermione handed her a handful of Skittles with a wink.  
Ron glanced at Luna, slightly smirking, "Do you like Girl In Red a lot?"  
"Yes, why?"  
"Ginny is a female."  
"Wait-I am?!"  
"Well she is also dressed in red."  
Luna and Ginny went red, as the rest of the group laughed, and Hermione looked confused for a few seconds before spilling the skittles folding over in laughter.


	14. Luna

Chapter Thirteen, Luna. Time Skip-Hogwarts Express. TW-Scars.

The Burrow has two days of hot sun left before the Weasley's let the magical guard down.  
Luna sat on the train, next to Ginny and Neville, who were playing cards with Hermione, Ron was asleep and Harry and Draco were with Draco's friends, Luna was sitting there, just watching Ginny. Her feelings for Ginny had been growing and she was trying to act as normal as possible, but whenever the two were alone she just wanted to either hug Ginny and never stop, or kiss her, or she felt like she was about to cry. But now she had one whole week of being paranoid to talk in fear she would say the wrong thing.  
The train stopped, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley picked up everyone and drove them to a field and then they all apparated them all to the Burrow, where the everyone went to unpack. Everyone went to bed quickly as they were all tired, and Luna was awoken the next morning by Ginny gently shaking her shoulder.  
"Ciao bella."  
"Gin, my name is not Bella, and I only speak English."  
"So do I, but I know a bit of Italian from a book. Well, get up and dressed, Ron wants to play a Muggle game called Volleyball."  
"Sounds fun, I'll get ready"  
Ginny left, leaving Luna confused, she would ask Hermione what it meant later. She got dressed in a long sleeve black shirt, forgetting about the heat spell, and jeans Ginny was letting her borrow. She went downstairs, grabbing something to eat and went outside, where Ron explained the game to everyone.  
"Alright, any questions?"  
"I have one but it's off topic and for Hermione."  
"Um, what's up Luna?"  
"What does 'Ciao bella' mean?"  
As she asked, the boys burst out laughing, Ginny's face flushed red, and Hermione tried to keep herself from laughing.  
"It means 'Hello beautiful', why do you ask?"  
Luna turns around to face the blushing Ginny, "Ginny WHAT?!"  
"Luna what did she do?!"  
"She woke me up by saying that and shaking my shoulder!"  
Everyone burst into laughter again, except Luna who was looking extremely confused and was staring at Ginny, who between gasps for air said, "I-I was going to just shake you, an-and I didn't realize I said it out-out loud."  
"God Ginny." Ron was snickering. "That is very gay."  
"Okay, okay, we get it. Can we please just play now?!"  
"Yeah, yeah, fine. God-you two really need to date already."  
"Fred!"  
They started playing and after about two hours everyone was hot and tired, Fred and George had taken off their shirts and drenched them in water to put on their heads, Ron, taking advantage of his parents being out, was in his binder, and Hermione and Ginny were in sports bras. Luna was the only one still in her shirt, and she regretted wearing a black shirt. Everyone gathered around the water, and Ron asked, with a confused look on his face, "Hey Luna, what's with the long sleeve shirt? Aren't you like hella hot right now?"  
Luna tensed, and could't seem to form words, not wanting to tell them, but Ginny stepped in.  
"She wants to leave it on Ron, shove off."  
"Well yeah, but she is gonna get a heat stroke! You can grab a T-Shirt!"  
"Ron. Luna knows her boundaries, she knows when to stop and cool down! Thank you for being concerned, but I think she knows when she is going to overheat! Okay?!"  
Feeling tears come to her eyes, Luna quickly ran back inside, changing into a tank top, with Ginny's jumper over it. She sat on the bed with quiet tears falling, until she heard a voice from below yell, "Ron just let her comfort her friend!" and knew Hermione had yelled at Ron, and Ginny was probably coming up. Luna felt like she was messing up their relationship, and did not want them to break up at all, but knew she would have to tell them at some point.  
Ginny came into the room, grabbed a shirt and sat next to Luna.  
"Sorry, I shouldn't have made it worse."  
"No, thank you Gin, I had no idea what to say."  
"Brothers are so fucking annoying!"  
"Haha! I'm an only child."  
"Well then, Luna Pandora Lovegood, I 'adopt' you as my sister."  
"Goddamnit Ginny."  
Both girls giggled, Ginny seemed to notice Luna had rolled up the sleeves, as Luna felt safer and more comfortable around Ginny, they hugged and just sat there close to each other, and Luna smiled, knowing that she would always be there for Ginny, and Ginny for her.  
They heard a knock on the door, and a voice, "Hey, it's Hermione, mind if I come in?" Ginny looked up at Luna, who nodded, forgetting that her sleeves were rolled up, showing a fair amount of her scars. Hermione walked in and smiled, and Luna realized that Ginny was leaning on her, and Luna's arms were wrapped sound like Ginny, still hugging her.  
"You are so lucky that it's just me."  
Ginny sat up, and Hemione looked at Luna's arms, her eyes barely hovering on them, before she focused back on Ginny.  
"Okay, so Ron feels really bad actually, but he is also too scared to say anything, so I just came up here 'cause it's hot."  
"Fair, well if you want you can stay with us."  
"Thanks, Luna, are you wearing Ginny's jumper?"  
"I-um, well-she gave it to me?" Luna put her hands on her head, and then quickly pulled them down, tugging her sleeves down as well.  
"Shit, sorry should have let you do that before she came in."  
"It's fine, don't worry about it."  
"Um, I don't want to be rude, but did I miss something?"  
Ginny froze, and Luna took a breath, trying to get rid of her nerves telling her this was a bad idea. She rolled up her sleeves.  
"Okay, sort version, here. Somewhat long version, Ginny saw on the first sleepover, and now she will kill anyone who is relatively mean to me."  
"Yeah, I may or may not have threatened to grievously harm her roommates..."  
To her surprise, Hermione did not look confused at all, instead looking to Ginny and saying "Now I get why you yelled at me on the first day of classes."  
"Yeah, sorry about that again."  
"It's fine, and Luna, sorry if my question seems pressured, I get how you feel, but you know that I love you, not as much as Ginny, but a lot, and you're worth it."  
"Thank you, Hermione. Also what do you mean by you get it?"  
"Oh, I was three years clean on this Halloween."  
"Oh, okay, so two things. I bet Ginny feels very uncomfortable right now, and also holy fuck that's along time."  
Ginny smiled. "Honestly, I'm just happy that you're both here right now, because I would have killed all men without you both and I just love you both a lot."  
"Okay, that's gay Ginny."  
"Luna, your one to talk."  
"I missed something else didn't I?"  
Luna pointed at Ginny, 'bi/demi' and then to herself 'pan, I'm a pineapple.'  
The room erupted with laughter.  
"No, pan-apple!!  
"Merlin's beard Ginny!"  
Time Skip-Christmas, Opening gifts after dinner.  
Everyone was sitting with the gifts on their lap, Luna and Hermione had both volunteered to go last, as they both felt like getting gifts was uncomfortable, but Hermione had finished, so Luna unwrapped her first gift from the Weasleys, they had gotten her a beautiful watch, as she had turned seventeen earlier in the year. Ron, a few books on magical creatures, Hermione had given her an earring making kit, the twins, a card for seven free items from their store. She thanked everyone, and then Ginny whispered to her..  
"Let's go upstairs, I have something for you up there.."  
Luna was confused, but put it aside and went upstairs with Ginny and Hermione, as Ginny had something for Hermione as well.  
"Okay, so I kinda lied, I have two things for you Luna, here."  
She gave her a small box with gold paper, Luna opened it and gasped. Ginny had somehow gotten her a Dirigible Plum seed. Luna hadn't seen one since she left for her sixth year at Hogwarts, and it was her favorite plant. She gave Ginny a hug, and placed the plant on the small ledge that was jutting out from Ginny's window.  
"Thank you so much, I love it!!"  
"I'm glad you like it! Okay now, I should explain, I talked to Harry and he got these for us in a Muggle shop. Just us three. Not Ron, they were out, and I realize that if we get caught, we are dead. But here."  
She reached under her bed, pulling out three folded items, handing one to each girl. They unfolded them, and Luna's breath was caught in her throat. Ginny had gotten them all pride flags. She tackled Ginny in a hug, both girls falling to the floor, with Luna still holding on to Ginny, saying "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you." Ginny was laughing, and Hermione was just standing shocked. She heard steps, and shoved the flags under Ginny's bed opening the door where Molly was standing. She looked around the room, and Luna quickly let go of Ginny blushing.  
"What happened? I heard a crash and someone saying 'I love you'?"  
"O-oh, Luna really liked the plant I gave her and she hugged me and I slipped on a paper!"  
"Oh good, I thought you were kissing for a second and I was worried."  
Luna felt Ginny grip tighten on her arm, "N-no, Mrs. Weasley, that's gross."  
"Okay, good. I'll leave you three alone now."  
She left and they heard the footsteps fade, the moment they were gone, Ginny burst into tears.  
"Gin, you are gonna come live with me. You too Luna."  
"H-how?"  
After this school year, my parents and I have already been looking at a place for Ron and I to go, as we are going to move in together after school. But we found a pretty big place and I'm not letting either of you stay here."  
"Oh, thank you so much Hermione."  
Ginny seemed happier and looked to Luna, "So kissing me would be gross huh?"  
Hermione giggled as Luna spluttered, "I-sorry, no. I-fuck. Okay so I bet it would be nice, wait no-I don't want to kiss you! That sounded rude. I want to kiss-no. Goddamnit Ginny,"  
"It's fine, I get it."  
"I'm starting to see what the boys see when you two are together. You would really be a cute couple."  
"You know what, if I had to choose I would love to have Ginny as a girlfriend, so ha."  
Ginny laughed, "I would say the same to you."


	15. Ginny

Chapter Fourteen, Ginny. Time Skip-Honeydukes. TW-Slurs/Homophobia.

Ginny and Luna were out at Hogsmeade for the day, and as it was surprisingly not that crowded, they went to go get some candy.  
"Hey, Bean. It's a rainbow."  
"Oohh, I like it! We have seven gallons, and four sickles, so we can get two things each if we put our money together!"  
"Awesome, I'm going to get one of these."  
"Same."  
The girls continued walking, and Ginny got a Chocolate Frog, Luna, a box of Bertie Bot's Every Flavor Beans. After paying, the two stood outside, waiting for Hermione and Ron, who said they would meet them there at three, and it was quarter to. Ginny was nervous she would say the wrong thing and Luna would get mad, or something bad would happen because of her. Everything seems to be going nice though, until Ginny felt her head slam into the wall. She groaned and her vision went blurry, she was aware of a hand on her throat, and heard Luna cry out in pain.  
"Get off her!" Ginny thrust her hand out, and connected with a hard, hairy surface, she gripped the short hair, and pulled it as hard as she could, hearing a yelp, and the weight was removed from her neck. Ginny dropped to the floor, gasping for air.  
"Hey there fag. You finally got a girlfriend, huh? Just one more person who won't give a shit about you when you're dead."  
"Please, please leave Ginny alone. Just hit me, she did nothing to you. Please."  
Ginny heard a crack, thud, silence, and then a loud voice.  
"WHY YOU SON OF A BITCH THAT'S MY SISTER!"  
"Luna! Ginny! Can you guys walk?!"  
Ginny nodded, and felt Hermione's hand grip her arm, "Luna?"  
"She is fine, but she won't move, and is shaking."  
"Panic attack."  
Ginny moved over to Luna, and saw her pressed against a tree, breathing heavily, she was crying.  
"Okay Luna, I'm going to put my hand on your back."  
Luna's whole body flinched at the physical touch, but seemed to calm slightly after.  
"If you can talk, I want to know five things you can see."  
"You, snow, candy, pants, Hermione."  
"Four things you can feel."  
"Tears, bags, clothes, and you."  
"Three things you can hear."  
"Ron's breathing, wind, owl."  
"Two things you can smell."  
"Mint, trees."  
"And one thing you can taste."  
"Blood, I think I bit my lip."  
"Okay, that was called grounding, do you feel more focused and calm?"  
"Y-yeah, thank you Ginny."  
Hermione ran over and bent down next to them. "We heard Luna yelling and ran over, we don't know who it was, but someone pinned Ginny on the wall, the crack was Ron throwing a rock at one of them. What did they do?"  
"O-one of them punched me in the stomach, and was saying-saying really not good things."  
"Wh-what did they say?"  
Luna shook her head, and Ginny gently helped her stand while turning to Ron, "Hey."  
"Hey. You okay?"  
"Yeah, I can breathe again."  
"Good, well, let's go to the clearing."  
The four walked into the clearing, about a half-mile from Hogsmead, and closer to Hogwarts, overlooking the Skriking Shack. They all sat down, and Luna pulled out the chocolate frog, handing it to Ginny, who split it in half and gave it to Ron, Luna spilled some beans out for Hermione, and they all just sat there.  
Ginny rubbed her neck, and realized that if Luna was being berated like that constantly,

Oh god. And if it's been almost six months, if she has been dealing with what they said, it wasn't even directed at me and it still stung.

"Hey, is your neck okay?"  
"Ron, I told you I'm fine, worry about the person who got punched."  
"Well, you're my sister, no offense Luna."  
"None taken."  
"It's getting late, and we need to be back for dinner, sorry to interrupt."  
"It's fine, lets go."  
The four walked in silence, and after dinner, Ginny fell asleep almost immediately after finishing her homework.

She was back in the burrow, and her mother had found the flags, despite Ginny hiding them in a small hole in the wall, and sealing it.  
"I thought we raised you better than this. You will never. Never, be welcome here, you're a disgrace. No daughter of mine will be gay."  
"Why? It has no effect on you! Please, I can't choose who I love!"  
"How would people react when they found out my daughter is a failure? Everything I have tried to teach you about being normal, and you choose this."  
Ginny felt tears running down her face, her mother vanished, and she was back at Hogwarts, looking down in disbelief at the two bodies lying there. It seemed fake, like they were just asleep, but as she felt a small body against her leg, and saw the house-elf there.  
"Dobby would like to give Master Weasley a proper hug." She nodded, and bent down, Dobby wrapped his small arms around her, and hugged. Ginny pulled away, and could not manage to look at them anymore, she walked around, and found Luna, who was about to go look for her father.  
"Hey there."  
"Hey Gin."  
"Can I join you?"  
"Yeah, lets go."  
Ginny grabbed Luna's hand, trying to ignore her pain, and the two ran to the courtyard, looking for Xenophilius Lovegood, but Ginny's hand slipped away from Luna, and she kept running, past Hermione who was headed back to the Great Hall. Finding Ron, who asked where Luna was, Ginny shook her head, and Ron scanned the yard, pointing out a blond person on the ground. Ginny's heart leapt to her throat, and she raced over to Luna. Ginny placed a hand on Luna's back.  
"Luna! Are you-oh god. Luna."  
She saw Luna's dad, laying on the ground, unmoving.  
Ginny wrapped her arms around Luna's torso, and saw Luna remove her father's necklace, and put it on.  
"We need to go into the Great Hall, Ron is getting a stretcher. I'm not going to let you go.I love you Luna"  
Luna nodded, and Ron ran over.  
"Oh shit-"  
"Ronald."  
"Right, sorry."

"Ginny, for fucks sake, wake up!!"  
Ginny sat up, fast, and saw a surprised Hermione drop, and then groan, standing back up. "I have been trying to wake you up for ten minutes! What happened?"  
"I- dream? Or nightmare I don't know."  
"What was it?"  
"My mum found the flags, and was yelling at me, and then it was the day Bill and Charlie-"  
Ginny's voice broke, and Hermione wrapped her arms around her.  
"Thanks."  
"Of course. Shit! We need to get to class!!"  
The two raced to their first class, Ginny sat next to Luna, who seemed to notice Ginny was unfocused, and helped her with the work.


	16. Hermione

Chapter Fifteen, Hermione, TW-Slurs.

Hermione was sitting in Potions, next to Ron, and they were trying to make a sleeping drought. Ron kept stirring it the wrong way, and Hermione would guide his hand in the correct way. She glanced at Ginny and Luna, who seemed to be doing fairly well, although Ginny had a small cut on her hand from cutting up ingredients.  
As she re-focused on her and Ron's potion, she heard a loud bang, and felt a wave of hot air slam into her back.  
She turned and saw a very embarrassed Harry, who's glasses and face were covered in ash, along with Draco's usually white hair. He removed his glasses, and the class erupted in laughter. Professor Slughorn waddled over, "Okay my boy, how about you and Mr. Malfoy goes with Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Granger to clean up, their potion is almost done, and I'll clean that up for you."  
The four walked off, and Harry gave Hermione his glasses to fix as she noticed they had cracked while the boys went into the bathroom to get cleaned up. She heard yelling, and a popping noise.  
"Hey! Wrong bathroom, tranny."  
"Oh fuck off Smith."  
"Really, oh hey Potter, were you and your faggy boyfriend going to kiss?"  
"Hey! That's my boyfriend's asshole."  
Hermione had stood in front of the door, not going in, but had enough space to hex Zacharias Smith, not as good as Ginny could do, but good enough to make him yelp and run off.  
"You guys okay?"  
"Yeah, what did I do to get such a badass girlfriend?"  
"Um, I honestly have no idea!"  
They walked back into class, where they saw smoke still going up from Harry and Draco's cauldron.  
"Um, so students, I have contacted the headmaster, and you are all dismissed early! You will still have your last classes but please leave the room for now!"  
"Gin, Luna! Come on!"  
The six of them quickly walked out and to the Great Hall, Hermione checking her watch, "We have a half hour before we need to go to our next classes."  
Ginny nodded and then turned to Harry, "You, Mr. Potter, are one hell of a dumbass! Luna and I were so close to finishing!!"  
"I'm sorry! I didn't know it was gonna blow up!"  
They continued bickering, and Hermione lay her head on the table, closing her eyes.

I'll talk to Ginny on how I can get better at Charms, my spell on Smith could have been better if I tried harder and were more experienced. I guess the violence in that is lesser and I would rather work on becoming a better witch. You can always improve when you try, and I intend to try my hardest.

"Hey, Hermione, can Luna and I talk to you for a second?"  
"Yes, what?"  
The girls moved out of earshot from the boys, and Luna spoke, "Well, we decided we wanted to come out to the boys, but are both nervous."  
"Ah, well I would wait till spring break in a few months, because then your nerves won't affect your school work!"  
"Sounds good to me, Gin?"  
"Mhm."  
"You okay Ginny?"  
"Sorry, I'm still a bit shaken from last night."  
"Wait what happened last night?"  
"I had a dream about my mum finding the flags, and then it changed to-I don't want to give you a flashback."  
"It's fine, I'm getting better at stopping them."  
"Oh, well it was the day with Bill, Charlie and your dad. But everything just seemed worse-I dunno how."  
"Has that happened before?"  
"No, why do you ask?"  
"Well, in grade school for Muggles, we were taught about PTSD, anxiety, panic attacks, and such. So I was curious if it had happened before, as then with Luna, we know how to handle it, but if it never happened to you..." She trailed off, having nothing else to say, as there was nothing she could do.  
"So did Ginny have a panic attack or-?"  
"My best guess is that she had a nightmare-and was shaken up by it. We can get you a potion for dreamless sleep if you want."  
"I'll be fine, we've got to go to class though."  
Everyone walked off and the rest of the day went well, Hermione helped Ginny with her homework, and Ron was able to do it on his own for once.


	17. Ginny

Chapter Sixteen, Ginny. TW-Slurs/Talk of SH. Time skip-Saturday, Great Hall.

Ginny had slept well the past four nights, and was eating breakfast with Hermione and Ron. Harry and Draco were out late on a date, and Luna was nowhere to be found. Ginny was becoming paranoid, as Luna had said she wanted to tell her something.  
"Ginny!! Hermione!! Something happened!!"  
"Harry? Draco?"  
"Is this a joke?!"  
"N-no! We were coming to breakfast and saw someone slam Luna into a wall! We took her to the-"  
"You better not be lying to me because if you are I will hex your balls off."  
"We are not!! Just come on!"  
Ginny shot up, racing to the Hospital Wing, with Hermione and Ron on her heals.The five of them burst into the room, and Madam Pomfry saw them.  
"Ah, good. Thank you Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy."  
"What happened?!"  
"Well from what your friends told me, they were going to breakfast and saw Mrs. Lovegood get stopped by some seventh years, they are calling her some-extremely uncalled for words? And then they seemed to shove her and her head hit the wall. The boys took her here."  
"Can you wake her up?!"  
Everyone was now by the bed, Luna seemed to just be sleeping, but Ginny's anxiety was getting worse and she was scared her friend would die.  
"Yes, but since this was a case of bullying, I am required to ask you some questions, I take it your her best friend?"  
"Yes, what questions, just ask."  
"Okay, do you have any idea who the other students were?"  
"S-seventh year Ravenclaw or Slytherin girls. Not C-cho!"  
"Thank you, now do you know how long she has been bullied for?"  
"Since the first year. She has always been teased and that's why we are so close, I scared off some kids on the train and we just started talking."  
"Do you know of any physical damage they have caused?"  
"Ju-just this." Ginny felt her chest tighten, she was going to ask about self-inflicted things, Ginny didn't want to say, but she knew she would have to.  
"And lastly do you know of any physical damage that Luna has done to herself?"  
Ginny nodded, and the whispers of the boys stopped. Hermione put her arm over her.  
"What did she do, Ginny?"  
"Sh-she cut hers-herself."  
"Oh, do you know when it started and if she is still doing it?"  
"During her stay here. And she stopped after the first outside sleepover thing."  
"Okay, thank you. You all go wait over there while I talk to Mrs. Lovegood."  
Everyone walked to the other side of the Wing, Hermione was still holding Ginny, Ginny felt horrible. She promised Luna she wouldn't tell anyone and now-now she told them. Luna wasn't even there to tell her it was okay!!  
"Ginny. How long have you known about this?" Ron questioned her.  
"I-I can't tell you."  
"Well, why didn't she tell us? She is staying with us, we deserve to know!"  
"What?"  
"I said-"  
Ginny felt anger boiling up in her, and she yelled at Ron. "Why didn't she tell you?! Maybe because it's none of your fucking buisness!! And I shouldn't have even answered that without her permission! I broke my promise and It's my fault! I should have asked to answer them alone! And-and now Luna is going to be mad at me, and I ruined everything and I-I AHHHH. You boys and your need to fucking know evrey goddamn thing!"  
She dropped to the floor, crying.  
"Ron, Harry, Draco. Go outside."  
"Hermione, she is my sis-"  
"Yes and you are now partially responsible for her crying. I love you a lot Ron, I really do. But please go outside."  
Ginny heard the boys leave, and she sobbed into Hermione's shoulder.  
"I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry. This is all my fault."  
"No Gin it's not, it's fine."  
"Girls? She is awake."  
The two girls ran over to Luna who was sitting up, and looked very confused.  
Ginny tackled Luna in a hug, "I'm sorry Luna, I'm sorry."  
"Wha- Ginny? What's happening, I know I got knocked out, but- you're crying. Why are you crying? Who did this? What happened?"  
"Madam Pomfrey made me answer questions about-about bullying and I-I had to tell her abo-about your arms. I'm sorry, the boys heard. I'm sorry Luna."  
"Oh, well it's okay, I was going to have to tell them anyway. But-why are you crying, I don't get it?"  
Hermione stepped over, gave Luna a hug and straightened. "Well, Ron asked why you didn't tell him and Ginny kind of went off on him. And well-I think she scared him."  
"Oh-Ginny. Are you okay?"  
"I thought you were gonna die. But I feel like this is more important-are you okay?! What happened??"  
"Ha, if I can't kill myself what makes you think some assholes can do it?"  
"Um-am I allowed to find that funny?"  
"Yes, that was the point."  
"Okay good, it was funny."  
"And I dunno, I was walking to breakfast, and they said something about Smith, and then shoved me."  
"Why those little ba-"  
"Ginny."  
"Okay, girls, you two need to go to bed, and you are staying here for another two days okay Mrs. Lovegood?"  
"Yeah, Gin, can you grab my homework for me?"  
"You got it. I love you, see you tomorrow."  
"Bye Luna, love you!!"  
"Bye!

Time Skip, two days later.

"Look, Gin can you just listen to me!"  
"Fine. what do you want?!"  
"I-I'm sorry. It was wrong of me to say that, I'm not nearly as close with Luna as you and Hermione are. I should have asked if she was okay, or if you were. I'll do better next time, but hopefully it does not happen again."  
"Oh god, I'm sorry Ron. I blew up at you and I should have tried to keep my cool. I'm sorry."  
"Gin, your best friend was unconscious, you had full rights to blow up at me."  
"Partners in crime?"  
"You bet."  
The two shook hands, and Hermione silently cheered. They heard a soft voice and Ginny was thrown to the ground by Luna, but she looked different. She was wearing jeans, bright blue hightops as usual, but-  
"Holy shit."  
Luna blushed, "What?"  
"Yo-your not wearing something that covers your arms-wait your strong. Damn."  
"O-oh, well I mentioned something about werewolves and Pomfry said she could get rid of scars with certain potions, I asked if it would work on something like this and she said yes. But, not all of them, their battle scars, and I won."  
Luna showed her arms, which were clearer, there were visible scars, but not as many.  
Ginny hugged Luna back, both girls forgetting they were on the grass, and Draco leaned over, "God, we need to get you two a pillow."  
"Shove off Malfoy."  
"Wait-can I still have the jumper?"  
"Merlin's beard Luna! You. Can. Keep. It."  
"Thank you!!"


	18. Luna

Chapter Eighteen, Luna. (Again) Time Skip-Next day, afternoon.

Everyone was sitting in a circle in Ginny's room, Fred and George were fighting over candy, Draco and Harry kissing, Hermione was laying with her head in Ron's lap while both of them read books, and Luna was leaning against Ginny, playing with her hair. Ron stood up, placing Hermione's head on a pillow, and beginning to speak.  
"Okay, I have a game. It's called the Blushing Game. Basically let's say I get chosen, I try to make Hermione blush, if I win and she blushes, I get a point, if I don't make her blush, she can try to do it to me. Then she would get the point, then she chooses two people to try to make eachother blush. If we are related, no flirting 'cause that's fucked up."  
Luna and Ginny giggled while Harry and Draco quickly said yes to play soon everyone agreed, and Draco volunteered to go first.  
"Harry get up."  
"Fine."  
As he was getting up, Draco swept his legs out from under him, grabbing his shirt and holding him there as he slowly pulled him up and kissed him, Harry was red even before Draco and his lips touched.  
When Draco let go of him, Ron made a mark on his notebook, and marked the time with the stopwatch in his hand.  
"Ron, are you timing how long it takes for someone to blush?"  
"Yeah, it's fun."  
Draco chose Hermione to try to make Ron blush, who ended up getting so embarrassed, Ron had to do nothing in order for Hermione to blush and sit down with an embarrassed look on her face. After playing for about a half hour, Ron had Ginny try to make Luna blush, to Draco protesting that it would 'be easy for Ginny' who flipped him off and began to look nervous.

Why does she look so nervous?  
Okay Luna, don't do anything dumb okay?  
Ahhhh she looks so cute!!!!

Ginny motions for Luna to stand, while Luna internally panics looking at Ginny. Before she knew it, Ginny had swiftly gripped her arms and pushed her up on the wall, Luna was more surprised and less embarrassed, she knew how strong Ginny was. Ginny had nothing more to do, so they just stood there, until Luna decided to move, Draco had now made two comments on how she was not aggressive and that strong so Luna grabbed Ginny coller, switching them so the smaller of the two was one pressed on the wall. Ginny still does not blush so Luna, now acting on impulse, moves her head next to Ginny's ear and, in a soft voice, but loud enough voice for the room to hear says,  
"Go on, kiss me coward."  
Ginny's face and ears go bright red, as she whimpers and slowly slides down the wall running her hand through her hair. The room goes quiet and Luna sits back down by the bed.  
"I am so sorry for ever offending you Luna."  
"Thanks, Draco but it's fine. I also think I broke Ginny!"  
"Or she is in gay panic mode. Should I poke her?"  
"Yeah go ahead Hermione."  
Hermione pokes Ginny in the arm, and Ginny blushes again, and says, "No, Hermione was right."  
The room erupts in laughter and now Luna's turn to blush. She was somewhat happy that she had made Ginny's gay panic thing go off, but was nervous since she was processing how cute Ginny had looked when she was pushed up on the wall.  
"Sorry Ginny, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."  
"No, it's okay Luna. it's part of the game."  
"We'll leave you two lovebirds alone."  
"Okay, thanks Ron-WAIT RON NO!!" Ginny facepalms, and Hermione gently pokes her in the arm again.  
The boys all leave and Hermione looks Luna dead in the eyes, "We all know you're not dating, at least-not yet."  
Luna's face flushes red once again and she looks at Hermione who chuckles and leaves the room, muttering something they could not make out. Luna leaves to go get ready for bed and sits down on the toilet trying to calm her heart, as it feels to be beating a mile a minute. She really likes Ginny. Luna calms herself slightly and when she walks back into the room, she sees Ginny, sitting on her bed with her head in her hands facing Luna's bed.  
"I-I'm sorry. I can tell I upset you and I feel bad, I'm sorry Gin."  
"No, it's not that."  
The girls were both sitting on their bed, but one could easily reach across and touch the other, and that's exactly what Ginny did. Before Luna realized Ginny had moved her arm, Ginny had grabbed Luna's coller and kissed her. Luna stopped thinking about everything, and kissed back, glad Hermione had remembered to close the door when she left. She felt Ginny's lips touch hers and smiled slightly.  
The two broke apart quickly with both girls turning bright red and Luna sitting stunned while Ginny seemed to just fall apart, laying back on her bed and saying something along the lines of 'my mother is going to kill me.'  
"Oh, fuck your mum-wait no. Do something you want for once. Be yourself and do whatever the hell you want with whoever you want! Did you want to kiss me?"  
"Yeah, but I'm sorry if I was rude."  
"It's fine, I have had a crush on you for a while now. So I'm kind of glad."  
Ginny sits up, and quickly runs a hand through her hair again.  
"Oh thank god. I have liked you for a while as well, and I thought you were about to kill me."  
"Nope, your brothers will do that!"  
"Yeah, or my parents. Ohhhhh I'm dead. Luna, I'm really dead." Ginny started shaking and she hugged her knees.  
"Ginny Weasley! Listen to me now." Luna was almost as surprised by the tone of her voice than Ginny was, who stopped and quickly made eye contact with Luna, who had gripped her shoulders.  
"You are your own person, not your mother, you. If I were you, I would be more concerned by the fact that I kissed my best friend and she liked it, it's not hard to keep things from people, and you can move out when this year is done! Why should you have to hide yourself because of some ignorant belief by your parents! In one year you can do whatever the hell you want!"  
"T-thank you Luna, your right. I don't have to live by their rules and I can do what I want in a year. Also, what are we gonna do now?"  
"I dunno, what do you want to do?"  
"Kiss you again."  
"Okay."

Finally, I figured it out. She kissed me. Ginny kissed me. Holy crap. Okay okay. Luna calm down-wait, this was my first kiss! Ohh god. Ahhh she is so cute!

"So, Bean."  
"So, um-I don't have a nickname for you."  
"Oh yeah you don't, well, what would you like to call me?"  
"Girlfriend."  
Ginny looks surprised with Luna, and almost covers her mouth. Luna felt a knot untangle itself in her stomach and she calmed down, glad that Ginny had asked what she was hoping she did, and glad she did not get mad.  
"Okay, you can call me that."  
"Wait-really?!"  
"Yeah. What more do I have to lose?"  
"You make it sound like it's a bad thing."  
"It's not, sorry, it's a good thing-a really good thing."  
The two grinned and went to bed, Luna thinking about Ginny for the rest of the night.


	19. Ginny

Chapter Nineteen, Ginny. Time Skip-Morning.

Ginny was woken the next morning by a loud banging on the door, she yelped and slipped off the bed, grabbing anything she could to stop her fall, and ended up pulling Luna with her.  
"Guys, please let me in! The twins are chasing Ron with a fake spider, and Draco and Harry are trying to make it bigger!!"  
"Come in! And that's what she said!"  
"GINNY!"  
Ginny looked around the room, realizing she had pulled Luna off, and saw a pink faced Hermione, slam the door behind her.  
"I keep walking in on you two."  
"Owwww Ginny."  
Ginny realized that Luna's arm was in a tight position under the bed, and she quickly moved to help her, as she did she remembered what Luna had said and smiled.  
"You okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm still tired, had a weird dream."  
"What about?"  
"Ron played this blushing game and then you-"  
"That was not a dream Luna."  
"I-oh."  
"I missed something again, didn't I?"  
"Hermione no offence, but not going to tell you this one."  
"That's fine, but can we all just hang in here?"  
"Yeah, go get the boys. Don't let them bloody kill each other please."  
As she left, Luna looked at Ginny.  
"So, that was not a dream?"  
"Nope."  
Ginny leaned over and kissed Luna on the lips, "Believe me now?"  
Luna nodded, and the others walked in, sitting in a circle.  
"What are we doing today?"  
"I dunno Ron, I'm still tired."  
"Gin you went to bed at like ten!"  
"Luna and I were up late, talking and um. Stuff?"  
"Oh my god! Wait Ginny?"  
Hermione looked surprised, and looked at Ginny and Luna, and then let out a small yelp, raising her eyebrow at Ginny as if to say 'and you didn't tell me?' Ginny nodded, and Hermione yelled 'YES' and tackled her in a hug, Ginny falling to the floor for the second time today.  
Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ron jump to his feet.  
"Holy shit, Gin you broke my girlfriend!"  
"I think Hermione broke mine-." Luna slapped her hand to her mouth and went bright red.  
"Is this a joke?"  
"Hermione, get off."  
Hermione stood up, still smiling and Ginny nodded in the direction of Harry.  
"Fucking finally."  
"I-what?!"  
"Draco, are you deaf?"  
"No, I just-are you just trying to get back at us?"  
Luna rolled her eyes, and quickly grabbed Ginny's collar, kissing her. When she let go, Ginny felt her face go red and Draco stammered out, "Well, shit."  
Ginny laughed and everyone seemed to calm down.  
"Not that big of a surprise, considering I keep seeing you two hugging whenever I walk in. So how long has this been going on for?"  
"Ginny kissed me last night."  
"Wait-not even a day?! Holy shit."  
There was a bang on the window, and as Ginny opened it, she saw Fred and George throwing rocks at them.  
"Fuck off!"  
She closed it and sat back down, "Game suggestions?"  
"Um, I dunno, let's just hang out."  
Everyone was sitting and talking. Ginny was happy she had a girlfriend, and was happy that the school year was almost over. Luna turned seventeen tomorrow, as spring break was over her birthday, and Ginny had been working on a special gift.

Time Skip-Morning.

Ginny gently shook Luna's shoulder again, "Hello birthday human."  
"Oh, whose birthday is it?"  
"Bean, it's yours."  
"That's today?!"  
"Yes, yes it is."  
The two kissed, and Ginny ran downstairs to place her present for Luna down.

How could she forget about her own birthday? It's like the best day ever!  
I hope she likes my gift.

"Hello."  
"Oh, hi Mum, how are you?"  
"Good, are you guys okay? I heard Ron say something about breaking her friend?"  
"O-oh, I just stepped on their drawing my accident." Ginny was surprised about how easily the lie was. But cringed at the use of she/her for Ron.  
"Ah, well it's Luna's birthday! Is she awake?"  
"Yes, but Mum, she doesn't like it when it's a lot of attention."  
"What do we do about gifts?"  
"Just give it to her, but don't make a scene."  
"Okay, and I remember you saying she doesn't like cake?"  
"Correct. Thank you Mum."  
"Of course."  
Everyone came down and ate breakfast, then Molly mentions she had something for Luna. Luna blushed, and was handed a box. She opened it and there was a Weasley sweater but in Ravenclaw colors.  
"Thank you so much! I love it."  
"I'm glad, dear."  
Luna was given a brand new Guide to Magical Creatures from Hermione and Ron, a stuffed Crumple-Horned Short Stack from Fred and George, who assured her it was fake. And then Ginny handed her one last box.  
"I know you don't have the original, but I tried."  
She opened the box and found new radish earrings. Luna froze, and then turned to Ginny and gave her the biggest hug she had ever done before, before quickly putting in the earrings.  
"Thank you!! Oh my god Ginny, thank you so much, I love you!!"  
"Love you too Luna." The two hugged again, and Ginny saw her dad say something to her mum, who looked very confused.  
"Did you make these?"  
"Yes, except I almost burned down the house when I tried to harden them!"  
"That's why the kitchen smelled like smoke."  
"Sorry Mum."  
"It's fine, I'm just glad you two are happy."  
Soon, Ginny and Luna went upstairs, and Luna kept thanking Ginny, until Ginny kissed her, making her stop.  
Luna's lips were soft, and the two girls fell onto Ginny's bed, still kissing/laughing neither wanting to break apart. Soon they did and they began giggling until Ginny pushed herself up on her elbows, and looked down at Luna.  
"Okay, your welcome."  
Luna blushed, "I love you Ginny."  
"I love you too Luna."


	20. hey!

hello!  
this story (like most of mine) was made on wattpad and transferred here.  
my wattpad is: https://www.wattpad.com/user/bisexual-in-space  
and this story will be getting a sequal at some point. (im working on it now)  
with that, im going to go upload my other stories to here :)


End file.
